The Hybrids
by Stephanie Chihuahua Caramel
Summary: Two of Bella's best friends from Texas Who she meets when they go to Phionex to see a movie set come back to visit her. Bella realizes that vampires and werewolves aren't always mortal enemies...BxE, multiple Povs, lemons in later chapters...-ON HIATUS-
1. Chapter 1: The Hybrids

_This is a story that just popped into my head when I was listening to some music. Please read it and tell me if I should continue. I know it doesn't make much sense right now, but I'm going to write the next chapter so you can get it more. But if it sounds like it's going to suck, just tell me what you think I should do in order to make it not suck lol. :)_

_btw: In this, Bella is a vampire already. lol_

* * *

I was at Edward's house, and I was sitting on the couch with my family. We all were trying to find something interesting to do, but nothing was coming up.

"God, I'm so bored" Emmett groaned, putting his face in his hands.

"We all are, dur" Alice said to Emmett.

Then we heard a knock on the door. I looked up and saw a black silhouette. Edward got up and went to the door, since no one else would.

There stood two girls that looked about my age, staring up at Edward. I was jealous for a few seconds, but then realized who they were. My eyes widened, and I ran to the door.

"STEPH! ALAINA!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"BELLA!!" they screamed back.

They tackled me, and we were all on the floor laughing. Everyone else was staring at us. Then I realized something; I couldn't smell their blood.

I stared at them oddly, and they had a knowing look on their faces.

"Bella…guess what weeee knooooww!" they sang.

I stared at them, my eyes about to pop out of my head; everyone else's eyes were like mine.

Steph and Alaina smiled at me deviously.

"Look, we know all about ju family, and we know even more than YOU probably do about other things that we know…and…umm…I lost the thought." Steph explained as best as she could.

I just stared at her blankly.

They both rolled their eyes and got up. They looked at each other and nodded, and then they were gone. I looked around, but everyone was a dumbfounded as I was; even Edward.

Then I was tackled to the ground, and I could smell something. But, it was a new scent. It smelled good…but not a scent that would tempt me to drink it's blood. I turned my head, and saw a small chihuahua on my back, and a regular sized wolf on my back. I just looked at the two dogs.

The wolf spoke, "Well, Bella. I think we just showed you something new…don't you think?"


	2. Chapter 2: Eddieepuss

_Yes, I do realize the chapter **is **a bit strange. But, in order to get a lot of phrases in this story watch the vid on my profile. You don't really have to, but to laugh hysterically, and actually know why my chapter is called Eddieepuss, watch that YouTube video. The phrases I used from it are entitled to SmokeyFiiz, and I, in no way, own them. I am merely a fan of that video. :)_

_Disclaimer: _I do NOT own any characters in this stiry, other than Steph and Alaina. All other characters were brilliantly created by Stephenie Meyer, in the book Twilight. :D

* * *

Eddieepuss

**Edward's Pov:**

The wolf and the chihuahua looked back at me since Bella didn't answer. The chihuahua whispered to the wolf, and I, amazingly, couldn't hear. But I _did_ hear when they yelled.

"Look Alaina!! IT'S…IT'S…" the chihuahua exclaimed.

Alaina nodded at Steph, and Steph screamed, "IT'S EDDIEEPUSS!!"

I stared at them, my mouth slightly open.

Steph trotted over to me, and looked up at me. She looked back at Alaina and barked, "Yup. I mean, LOOK AT HIM! I think he even has the crumbs on his chin!"

Steph snickered and looked at me. She got a mischievous look in her eyes. Then she pointed at my leg.

"Is dat blood? GODAMN!"

I quickly looked down at my leg, and she snickered again. When I looked back at the chihuahua, Alaina was with her, and they were both humans again.

Steph was about Bella's height, and Alaina was almost as tall as me. They both had a slim build, and I could tell that they were ogled at by other men.

My first impression of Steph was a crazy, hyper, chocolate driven psychopath. But, I suppose she was just random. I could only _guess_, because I couldn't read their minds either. It angered me; that I now had to deal with two more "walls".

When I thought of Alaina, at the time, I probably would have said she was a hyper and curious…_thing_. Since, I wasn't really quite sure what they were.

Bella got up and walked over to Steph and Alaina.

**Steph's Pov:**

"What _happened_?"

Me and Alaina looked at each other, and Alaina nodded at me; she wasn't in the mood to tell the whole story again.

I cleared my throat.

"Well, let me just tell you _what_ we _are_…"

Bella looked at me, expecting me to go on.

So I did.

"Hmm…I guess you could call _me_ a vampire, wolfie, human, chihuahua."

I smiled at Bella as a look of utter confusion swept over her face. I just kept explaining.

"And Alaina is a vampire wolfie."

Finally, Jasper spoke up.

"Umm…what's a…wolfie?"

Alaina rolled her eyes and said,

"That's how we refer to werewolves. Instead of saying wolves, or werewolves, we say _wolfie._"

Jasper blinked, and Alaina and I laughed; we loved making people have that confused look on their faces.

Alaina spoke up this time.

"How are we what we are, you might ask. Well, I'm half wolfie and half vamp 'cause I freaking felt like it."

She smiled wide, and I fell to the ground. I was laughing hysterically at what she had said. It, of course wasn't the truth, but it was still so damn funny.

"Actually" I giggled "Our parents were a little adventurous."

Alaina and I were _both_ cracking up now. That was what we told everyone; so they'd just leave us alone. I mean, if someone said their dad was a chinchilla, and their mom was a goat, I don't think you would want to hang out with them.

I could hear someone else laughing as hard as us, and I saw that it was Emmett. I smiled at him. Ah…good old Emmett, always breaking the tension with his laughing. I didn't even know Emmett personally, but I read the Twilight series so much, that I knew _exactly_ how all of the Cullens acted; and everyone else in Forks, Washington for that matter.

* * *

FLASHBACK TIME!!

Alaina wasn't my sister, but I felt like she was. We did almost everything together; we went to Phoenix a long time ago to see if Cactus Street really existed. We had been visiting the set of Twilight, when we had gotten the idea of going to Forks. But, unfortunately, we didn't have a lot of time left. We had to get back home to get ready to get back to school. So, we had decided to go to the birthplace of Bella Swan. When we went there, we saw someone who looked like the Bella Swan we had imagined.

We ran up to her, our mouths wide open. She was our age, but she, even at her young age, had still looked like our Bella Swan.

"ARE YOU BELLA SWAN?!" We had asked her, out of breath from sprinting over to her, but still able to yell.

"Umm…y-yea…" She had stared at us oddly, but we had cached our breath, and were now trying to give her comforting smiles.

"Oh. We were just curious." and, as young children are miraculously able to do, we became the best of friends with her. When we had to go back home, we were all sad, but then we told her,

"When we grow up, and can drive a car, or fly a plane, we're coming to Forks, Washington."

She hadn't known why we were going to Forks, but we just said she'd understand. God, we felt like wise old woman when we told her that.

**END OF FLASHBACK TIME!!**

* * *

I laughed even harder at the memory, and I looked at Alaina. I told her what I was thinking about, in the special low voices we have, so no one else would hear. She laughed again with me, and we looked up at the others, who were now surrounding us.


	3. Chapter 3: My Crazy BFF

_Lol, I just want to thank all of the people who have given me good reviews so far. YOU GUYS ROCK!! You all make me want to tyoe these chapters like a mad rabbit...I know that was BEYOND random, but it had to be said. lol. Umm...this chapter is EXTRA random, but it's not really my fault. I had a lot of cupcakes today, and cupcakes make Steph Steph go loco. So, enjoy Steph's randomness. XD_

* * *

My Crazy BFF

Alaina's Pov:

"Hi…wassup?" Steph looked up at the Cullens, and raised one of her eyebrows.

"Can't a couple of girls sit on the floor of a house without being stared at? Gosh. Pervs."

Steph laughed at what I said, and then we slowly got up, still giggling.

Steph looked around, and then pointed accusingly at Jasper.

"I HAVE YOUR COOKIE JAR!!"

Then, she ran upstairs, and hid underneath Edward's bed. Bella just stared after her.

I shook my head, smiling. Ah…Steph. Your always too hyper for people to take you seriously.

Of course, she planned that. She had even told me once that she was proud of her randomness. It's what made Steph…Steph.

Then she ran out of the room again and screamed at the top of her lungs,

"ALAINA!! GUESS WHAT TIME IT IS!!"

My eyes widened. Uh-oh.

"IT'S TIME…."

Here it comes…

"TO DANCE!!"

Then she ran down the stairs and stood in front of Bella.

"Bella…do you remember the dance we taught you?"

"Umm…Steph…why the hell are you so random?!"

Steph had a fake-hurt expression on her face.

"But…but…but…bewwaaaa…."

Her shoulders slumped and she hung her head.

"Fiiine. Me and Alaina will just go get Brad and Cam and we'll dance with them. Since you're being a meanie face."

She crossed her arms, and I followed suit. We stared at Bella, and she just rolled her eyes.

"Gosh you guys. I didn't know it was possible for two people to be more annoying than Alice."

We giggled, but Bella still didn't want to dance.

"You haven't even met my family yet, you guys."

Me and Steph looked at each other and grinned evilly.

"Oh, but we have Bella." I said in the most mysterious voice I could make.

"AW, HELLZ YEA!!" Yelled Steph.

I looked at her, questioning her sanity. **(N/A: Heh heh)**

She just looked back and said aloud,

"What? It's kind of awesome to "Meet"-Steoh did quotation marks with her fingers-Chocolate Cake and Emo Boy, don't you think? Oh, and you can't forget Crystal Ball Girl, and The Queen of The Bitches. AND…"

Then she looked around, as if she was making sure no one was around; and it was pretty obvious that people were around.

"And…Eddieepuss."

I couldn't contain my laughter anymore. I started laughing hysterically, tears coming out of my eyes.

She smiled triumphantly and looked at the others.

"When I can make a person cry with joy by just stating the obvious…I've done my job."

She giggled again, and Alice laughed too. She must have seen which person was which.

"So I'm Crystal Ball Girl?"

We both nodded, and she looked at Jasper. She snickered and said,

"So…Emo Boy…what's it like having your cookies stolen?"

We laughed even harder than before when Alice found out what we meant.

Jasper was clueless; the look was priceless.

"Hey…Alice…do Emo boys have a chocolate bar? Or a Tootsie Roll?"

I just stared at Steph. When I got the perverted question, my eyes widened.

"STEPH!"

"What? I didn't do anything."

She looked around frantically and pointed at Emmett.

"IT WAS EMMETT!! HE DID IT!"

She hid behind Alice, and peeked over her shoulder. She had to crouch down a little bit to make it seem like she was shorter than her, and I laughed.

Emmett played along, and pointed at Edward.

"He's the one who always does the bad stuff. I mean…he IS Eddieepuss after all."

Then everyone was laughing except Edward. He just looked baffled that his family actually understood us.

Ever since Steph read those lemony FanFics, she'd gotten even more perverted than I thought possible. I, of course, joined her, but sometimes the things she said just creeped me out.

She was my BFF though, so I had to deal with all of her crap.


	4. Chapter 4: Fun

_Not much happens in this chapter, but, let me just warn you now, the next chapter is gunna be AWESOME!! omfg...just thinking about it makes me spazz with joy. XD anyways...this chapter isn't long, but I'm writing chapter 5 right now, so it should be up by tonight. It should be pretty long too, maybe longer than any other chapter lol :D_

_Btw: "EC" is Edward Cullen and "JH" is Jasper Hale._

* * *

**Fun**

Bella's Pov:

Rosalie hadn't said anything this whole time. She just stared at Alaina and Steph. It wasn't really a glare…it just sort of looked like a curious stare.

I was seriously wondering if part of Steph's brain was gone. She would jump from thing to thing, with out warning. This was _definatly_ worse than having to deal with Alice's shopping.

Steph's Pov:

"Well, since we know everyone, can we _please_ have fun?"

If "O.o" was an expression, it would be Bella's at this moment.

"What do you mean by "fun"?" Bella seemed unsure if my fun was safe.

I shrugged. "A partay would be awesomness."

"A partay?" Emmett grinned. I _knew_ he'd like a partay.

"Yup."

"And where would this party be located?" Alice raised her eyebrow, and smirked.

I looked at Alaina, and she rubbed her chin, thinking.

"Hmm…well…I don't know…"

I crossed my arms and thought. Then, I rose my hand into the air, pointing towards the sky.

"WE CAN GO TO A CLUB!"

Alaina just looked at me.

"WHAT?! Steph, _we've_ never even been to a club before!"

I smirked.

"Then this'll be a night to remember, now wont it?"

Alaina sighed, and then smiled at me.

"Is this a call for a…"

I smiled up at her.

"A…score for the nerds?"

She nodded, and I hopped up and down.

"SCORE FOR THE NERDS!!" We yelled together, and then we high fived.

"Oh my chocolate chips…"

"What?" Alaina had a questioning look on her face.

I made a wide, retarded smile that looked like this, :D

"Is it also a call for an EC and JH high five?"

She made the same smile, and raised her hand into the air to high five mine. We high fived, then low fived, and then we "pelvic thrusted", jolting forward, past each other.

Then we cracked up all over again.

Emmett's Pov:

The crazy little girls did their "high fives", and I just shook my head and chuckled.

I don't think I've ever seen anyone _this_ hyper before. I just thought it was funny, but Mr. Eddiee, and Mrs. Bella seemed all uptight about it. What was their problem? They should learn to have a little fun every now and then.

Then, Steph's mouth was a perfect "O". I snickered; it looked hilarious.

"ALAINA!! OH MY FREAKING CHOCOLATE CHIPS!!"

She whispered in her ear, and I couldn't hear! I tilted my head, and tried to hear them. It didn't work.

Alaina clapped her hands together; something Alice would usually do when she'd hear or "seen" good news.

"Ok, I'm alright with the club now." She smiled, and nudged Steph.

Steph rubbed her hands together, and said,

"So…who's ready to go partay?"


	5. Chapter 5: Cars That Pwn

**Cars that Pwn**

Steph's Pov:

"I CALL THE VOLVO!" I yelled.

Alaina snapped her fingers in defeat. Then she looked up at me, astonished.

"I just…freaking snapped…my fingers…" **(N/A: That was for you, Alaina. I know how you want to be able to snap your fingers, and, well…at least you can in FanFics right? XD)**

"That is…so…AWESOME!" I hugged her.

"You know how when I call shotgun, you get shotgun too? Well, that applies to this." I smiled at her, knowing that she _really _wanted to ride in _the_ Volvo.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!"

"Hey, hold on a minute." Edward finally spoke.

I pointed to him and yelled,

"The Eddieepuss speaks!" **(N/A: XD, yea…I went there.)**

He rolled his eyes and continued to talk.

"Who ever said you could ride in _my_ car?"

Me and Alaina pouted.

"No fair. We've been waiting to ride in the famous Volvo ever since we knew it existed." Alaina whined.

"Pff…we don't even want to ride in it anymore, huh Alaina? We got our…Bugatti Veyron!"

Alaina laughed.

"Oh yea…"

I went up to Edward, and got all up in his face.

"SO STICK THAT IN YO JUICE BOX AND SUCK IT, FOO'! 'CAUSE I GOT A CAR THAT TOTALLY PWNS YOUR CAR!"

I just kept going.

"My car is the Alpha, and your car is the…it's not even the freaking Delta, Eddieepuss. YOUR CAR IS MY CAR'S BITCH!!"

Now everyone was laughing except Edward. Even Bella found her sense of humor, and cracked up.

I put my hand up to stop any objections, and snapped my fingers in a "Z" before walking out the front door.

Alaina did the same, and followed me outside. Alice clapped her hands together, since we were going on a little shopping trip. She dragged Rosalie and Bella outside, and they all stopped.

They stopped…'cause they saw the bestest car in the entire universe:

MY FREAKING BUGATTI!!

Well…me and Alaina shared it, but I drove it because I had been driving a little longer than her, and well, I told her that if I could claim it as my own, I'd buy her a car. So, I was just waiting till she picked one out.

Anyways…

Rosalie's Pov:

Who the hell were these people?!

These two girls just come into the house I live in, and they are all random and Shit.

_And then_, they come and brag about their effing car.

**(N/A: I think someone's jealous…XD)**

Edward's Pov:

I was furious. How _dare_ she make fun of my Volvo? Emmett just rolled his eyes at me.

"You're over reacting, man. Just take a chill pill, A'ight?" **(N/A: I know Emmett doesn't talk like that, but I thought it'd be funny. AND, Emmett is messin with Edward. So he's talking like a GANGSTA!! XD)**

I just glared at him.

He shrugged, and Jasper and Emmett walked outside with everyone else.

"GODAAAMMMNN!!" that was Emmett. I could see Steph's car in his head. Dear God. It _did_ pwn my Volvo.

Then I was angry with myself. It was childish to act this way. I shouldn't be mad at Steph and Alaina. It wasn't their fault that they were mentally insane. **(N/A: heh heh...my car made Edward feel like a dumb ass for being pissed at me. XD)**

I walked outside to see the car that called my car its bitch.

It was as wonderful as it had been in Emmett's mind.

It was black except for two wide red bars along the sides that ended into black again when it came to the trunk. The head lights were rounded triangles, but on the bottom part that came to the hood, it was a pointed tip. The interior was all white, and even from on the porch, I could tell it was leather. There were twin engine scoops near the back of the car, since the engine was in the back of the car. It even _looked_ fast. **(N/A: Pic of the car that pwns is on my Profile under "Steph and Alaina's Bugatti Veyron. Just click the link, and you'll be able to see the fastest production car in the world. :D**

I didn't want to admit it…but I knew that if I tried racing her car, I'd **_definitely_ **loose.

Alaina's Pov:

I saw them ogle at "our" car. I knew that soon, I'd have a car that might even pwn Steph's car. I held up the keys for Steph.

Steph usually forgot things, or misplaced things, so I kept the keys.

The keychain was just an oversized ring, but on it, there were 3 charms; a golden bat, wolf, and chihuahua. I thought it was kind of funny. They were the three things we could turn into; it was pretty awesome.

To any other person, they could have been our three favorite animals or something. But they had a deeper meaning; a really awesome deeper meaning.

She took the keys, and got into the driver's seat. I went into the passenger's seat. Steph motioned for Alice, Rosalie, and Bella to come over. Rosalie and Bella looked reluctant, but Alice grabbed their arms, and dragged them to the car.

"Want to ride in the back?"

Alice, Bella, and Rosalie looked at each other; eyes full of amazement.

"It looks like a two-seater, but actually you can have up to five people in it. We had it specially made for us. Just in case a few of our buddies wanted to tag-along." I smiled at them from the passenger's seat, and they got in.

"When I get to know you guys better, I'll let you drive." Steph winked at them and I laughed. Steph never let just _anyone_ drive her "precious". Even I, her BFF, couldn't get away with driving her car too often. When ever I _did_ ask though, she'd let me drive. So, I was content.

"Are the guys getting clothes too?"

Alice shook her head. "If we brought them along, they'd die of boredom."

Steph chuckled, and turned the car around to go to the mall.

**(N/A: Hi guys!! I know I said that I would make this chapter the best, but a few cool ideas came to my mind, and I decided to postpone the awesomeness for now. BUT DO NOT FRETT MY FAITHFUL READERS! I shall make the next chapters quickly. IMMA STAY UP LATE TONIGHT BABAY!! :D So that means the next couple of chapters will be up really soon. K? : ) **

**I'd just like to thank ****CourtneyFirehand, Lil Bella Chihuahua, twilightfan120, 1****0rulegirl**, **and (last but defiantly not least) Alaina Hale Cullen; and yes, she IS the Alaina from the story :) and yes, I AM the Steph from the story. Lol. All of these peeps reviewed my story, and I just wanted to say that every time I see someone saying that my new chapter ROCKED, or was AWESOME, it just makes my day "THE BEST DAY EVVERRRR"!! :D (Song from SpongeBob, the hilarious little yellow sponge.)**


	6. Chapter 6: Lesbo Songs, and Bonds

_Lol, srry I make it Steph and Alaina's Pov so much. It's just easier for me. I'll try to make it in the Cullen's Pov more. XD_

_Btw: this chapter is mainly so that Bella, Rosalie, and Alice can get closer to Steph and Alaina. It's all in Alice's Pov. The next chapter is the chapter for when they go to the club. lol_

* * *

**Lesbo Songs and Bonds**

Alice's Pov:

We got at the mall, and I was practically hopping up and down in the seat. I had already seen what everyone was going to be wearing, but it was still exciting. I may have only known the two girls for a few minutes, literally, but they were like two little puppies that can be trusted to be hyper.

Even Bella and Rosalie seemed to be getting better at being around them.

When I looked over at Bella, she was clutching to the seat. Even though she was a vampire, she was still afraid of going too fast in a car. 253 mph was as fast as it could go, but of course Steph couldn't go _that_ fast. She _was_ starting to go over the 150 mark though.

We were there in a matter of minutes.

We all got out of the car, and went inside

**(N/A: I'm going to skip the part with the sopping and everything, 'cause it isn't important to the story. Maybe I will write another FanFic thing for "outtakes" for THIS FanFic. Like, the complete story of how Alaina and Steph met Bella, the whole shopping experience, blah blah blah. :) )**

When we came out, we had at least twenty bags or more.

We had gotten a lot of cute outfits, and some of them even Bella liked; that was a first.

I knew that the guys would like what we had got, and then I realized that Steph and Alaina didn't have any guys to show off their new clothes on.

"Umm…Steph? Alaina? You have guys to dance with right?"

They just started laughing, and I raised one of my eyebrows at them.

"We don't need any." Then they laughed even more. I had _no_ idea what was going on.

"Well, we usually attract strangers anyways." Then they laughed even more. I guess I'd have to wait until tonight to find the meaning of the laughter.

We drove back, and they seemed to get more and more hyper. But they were taking their time for some reason, going at the normal speed limit. Me and Rose sighed, and looked out the windows.

"Hey, do you guys want to listen to the radio?" Steph looked at us through the rear-view mirror.

"Sure."

Steph smiled and turned it on. The song that drifted through the car was a very familiar one.

Steph and Alaina laughed before joining the beginning of I Kissed a Girl. **(N/A: btw, no, Steph and Alaina are NOT Lesbos. We just like the song (not the lyrics so much) and I thought it'd be funny if they burst into this song. XD)**

-During the first part they pretended to have innocent looks on their faces, and did small gestures to accommodate the lyrics.-

"This was never the way I planned,  
Not, my intention.  
I got so brave,  
Drink in hand,  
Lost, my discretion.  
It's not what,  
I'm used to.  
Just, want to try you on.  
I'm curious for you,  
Caught, my attention!"

-Then they smirked and danced in their seats with the chorus.-

"I kissed a girl, and I liked it,  
The taste of her cherry chapstick.  
I kissed a girl, just to try it.  
I hope my boy friend don't mind it.  
It felt so wrong,  
It felt so right,  
Don't mean I'm,  
In love tonight.  
I kissed a girl and I liked it.  
I liked it."

"No I don't even know your name;  
It, doesn't matter.  
You're my experimental game,  
Just, human nature.  
It's not what,  
Good girls do;  
Not, how they should behave.  
My head gets, so confused;  
Hard, to obey!"

-By now I couldn't resist, and I joined their singing.-

"I kissed a girl and I liked it,  
The taste of her cherry chapstick.  
I kissed a girl, just to try it;  
I hope my boy friend don't mind it.  
It felt so wrong,  
It felt so right,  
Don't mean I'm, in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it.  
I liked it."

-Bella and Rose came in with the soft part, and now we were all singing.-

"Us girls we are so magical;  
Soft skin, red lips, so kissable.  
Hard to resist, so touchable  
Too good to, deny it  
Ain't no big deal its innocent…" –For the high pitched part, we all hit it, and laughed before going into the chorus again.-

"I kissed a girl, and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chapstick  
I kissed a girl, just to try it;  
I hope my boy friend don't mind it.  
It felt so wrong,  
It felt so right,  
Don't mean I'm, in love tonight.  
I kissed a girl, and I liked it.  
I liked it!!"

We all laughed; it was funny how an odd song had brought us closer somehow. It looked like I had made a couple of new best friends.


	7. Chapter 7: Partay

OMG I am SOOO sorry I haven't updated in a while

_OMG I am SOOO sorry I haven't updated in a while!! :( I was at my friend's house for a week, and I didn't write while I was there. I promise I will be a good little writer, and write as fast as possible!! :) _

_BTW: I'm going to do the beginning of this as Steph's Pov just to get used to the story writing again. Don't worry! I'm not going to stick to myself the whole time. lol_

* * *

**Partay**

Steph's Pov:

We got out of my beautiful car, and went inside the Cullen's house. Edward, Jasper, and Emmett looked up at us. We weren't in our party clothes yet, so they didn't quite have anything to look at.

Alice, Bella, Rosalie, Alaina, and I hurried up the stairs to get ready.

**(N/A: This is one of those instances where I skip the part that isn't important. BUT, I might write an outtake for it laters. :) )**

We went down the stairs in our _awesome_ partay clothes, with our hair done and stuff.

Alaina was in white shorts, a hot pink tank top that was long enough to almost cover up most of the shorts, a dark pink, sequined shirt that went over the tank top, and almost as long as the tank top, and a zip-up sweater that was white on the inside. I swear…she looked like Vanessa Hudgens in her music video for Sneakernight, except her shoes weren't tennis shoes, and they weren't glowing. Her shoes were lime green high heels. I snickered at the thought of Alaina towering over Edward in her high heels; she was almost as tall as him without heels. But, she had gotten "small" high heels, so she was only raised about an inch above the ground.

Bella was in a dark blue, strapless dress that went down to her knees. It had a small black bow at her waist, and it was puffy at the bottom. She wore black flats, that also had small black bows on them.

Alice was wearing dark blue jeans with a belt that was made of different sized, golden circles. She had black, pointed-toe boots, and she had a black, button-up shirt.

Rosalie had a dress that went down to her knees. The bottom was tilted, so it cut off at an angle. The top of it was pink and black striped, at a sideways angle. That pattern ended, and it was solid black except for a pink design on the side down to her hips. Then it was three bars of designs. The first bar was the same as the top of the dress, the middle bar was pink with small black diamonds, and the last bar was the same as the first bar. Then the bottom of the dress was solid black. There were neck straps at the top that had the same pattern as the top of the dress. Rose had on pink high heels, that had small pink straps that went over the front of her foot. There was a "J" shaped design of small diamonds along the strap that went towards the ankle.

I was wearing light blue jeans with a light, black shirt. **(N/A: not light black, a black shirt that is light; that's what I mean lol) **I had black high heels on that had an odd strap design.

**(N/A: The partay clothes are on my profile, except for Steph and Alaina. I couldn't find the right pics for them. If you're curious about what the rest of the people ACTUALLY look like, go look at the pics.)**

* * *

When the guys saw their "ladies", their jaws dropped. The look on their faces was priceless; eyes popping, mouths completely open. I giggled under my breath.

Bella's Pov:

I saw Edward first. He was ogling me, and if I could still blush, I would have been a bright shade of red.

* * *

When I had been completely turned, Alice had made me go look at myself in the mirror; it was as if I was a completely different person. I was pretty enough to compete with Rosalie's beauty, even.

I'm sure any one of us could make any human drool, even though _some_ of us _were_ still part human.

I looked over at Steph and Alaina as I thought of this. Of course, Alaina was still human since werewolves were human and wolf, and steph had said that she was human, vampire, werewolf, and…chihuahua? Was that the other part? That was a bit odd. Wouldn't a chihuahua be almost the same as a wolf since they're both dogs?

I shrugged to myself. I suppose it didn't matter. I _had_ seen her as a chihuahua, so it was, in fact, true.

* * *

We all headed out to the cars. Alaina and Steph went to the Bugatti, Alice and Jasper to the Porsche, Rosalie and Emmett to the BMW, and I followed Edward to the Volvo.

I had my own car, but I only used it when I had to go somewhere by myself, which wasn't very often. I didn't like being away from Edward for too long, so the poor car was almost never used.

The Volvo was almost like _our_ car. I had even found out that Edward was a vampire for sure in the Volvo. Lots of memories were in that car…

**(N/A: I just would like to add…no, Edward and Bella had not had THE memory in the Volvo…you know what I mean right? Like…a memory of the Volvo's suspension being pushed to the limit because of…uhh…a bit of "fun". Yea…they haven't done that in the Volvo…YET! XD)**

Alice's Pov:

I had told Steph, Alaina, Bella, and Rosalie that I knew where a good club was, and that they could just follow my car to the place. Jasper drove, but he knew where the club was, since I had taken him there a couple of times to see if it was any good.

* * *

When we finally got there, the moon was hidden behind clouds, engulfing everything in darkness. We all got out of our cars, and went inside.

We were quite a group; eight people in all. People of course stared. But, oddly, most of them had their eyes locked onto Steph and Alaina. They weren't even wearing revealing clothes, nor were they as gorgeous as Bella or Rose; not to be rude or anything. It might have been because they didn't have protective boyfriends wrapping their arms around their waists.

The couples **(N/A:and Steph and Alaina who are NOT , I repeat, ARE NOOOTTT a couple) **went off to different parts of the club; it was pretty big, so we were far enough apart that we weren't able to hear each other over the music that was playing.

**(N/A: this part HAS to be in Steph or Alaina's POV or you won't understand some stuff.)**

Steph's Pov:

Me and Alaina wandered slowly through the dancing people; we had never in-fact been to a club before, but we took it that basically all you did was dance. Then the song changed. Me and Alaina smirked at each other. It was "The Cullen's Theme Song", or, it was what we considered it should be.

This is when the dirty dancing commenced. We, of course, didn't dance together, but many of the guys around us seemed like they wanted to be the ones that we danced with. That was one of the pluses of being able to make anyone attracted to you; but, most of the time, we didn't need it. **(N/A: XD)**

"I'm bringin' sexy back  
Them other boys they don't know how to act  
I think it's special... what's behind your back  
So turn around and I'll pick up the slack"

-I was so preoccupied in my dancing, that hadn't noticed that Alaina had found someone to dance with. It was always more difficult for me; I had never had many boyfriends, and some I had never even met. But, then a scent caught my attention; well, two scents really.-

"Dirty Babe  
You see these shackles baby I'm your slave  
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way  
(take it to the chorus)"

-One scent was coming from the boy Alaina was dancing with; He was a vampire. But before I had a chance to see what he looked like, I searched around for the other vampire scent.-

"Come here girl, go head be gone with it  
Come to the back, go head be gone with it  
VIP, drinks on me  
Lemme see what you're twerking with  
Look at those hips  
Make me smile  
Go 'head child and get your sexy on"

-Then I saw him; the vampire that would be comparable to THE Edward Cullen. He had pitch black hair, and red eyes. I would have thought that that would mean that he fed on humans, but I was able to use one of our other powers to tell if he did. Oddly enough, he didn't. He had the same eating habits as the "vegetarian" Cullens. I didn't take that much time looking at his eyes though, they weren't looking directly at me, luckily. He was gorgeous of course, but even more than most vampires. His black shirt was tight, so his muscles showed through the light fabric. My mouth watered slightly, like whenever I looked at the Twilight posters. His pale skin slightly glowed in the club's lights, and it made him stand out even more.-

**-(N/A: Yes, Steph and Alaina know about Twilight. You see, it's as if they go into another dimension when they go to Phoenix or Washington. Weird, huh? Lol. That's how they know about The Cullens and all. :D)-**

-I was staring at him as I danced absentmindedly, when he looked at me. My eyes widened before I turned my head back around half second later. I was blushing profusely. Usually I was the one who was stared at, not the other way around. I had even been caught!-

"I'm bringin' sexy back  
Them other fuckers don't know how to act  
Girl let me make up for all the things you lack  
Because you're burning up I got to get it fast"

"(Take it to the bridge)"

-In a second, the unknown vampire was next to me, dancing along with the music like me. He grinned sheepishly at me, and I blushed again before looking away. He danced over in the direction I was looking, so now I was staring right at him.-

-He smirked, and I looked down, trying to keep a smile from reaching my lips…and failing completely.-

"Dirty Babe  
You see these shackles baby I'm your slave  
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way"

"(take it to the chorus)"

-"So, the dirty dancer is shy? That's new."-

-I stared up at the beautiful stranger, and he was laughing down at me. He was very tall; almost as tall as Jacob, wherever _he_ was.-

-"The dirt dancer isn't shy; she's just trying to get you off her back." I grinned up at him innocently, showing him that I was being sarcastic.-

-"Oh, so I'm not good enough for the sexy hybrid?"-

-I looked up at him with curiosity, and he laughed again.-

-"I can tell you're a hybrid, because of the delicious scent you have."-

-My eyes widened. I smelled delicious? That was a new compliment.-

"Come here girl, go head be gone with it  
Come to the back, go head be gone with it  
VIP, drinks on me  
Lemme see what you're twerking with  
Look at those hips  
Make me smile  
Go 'head child and get your sexy on"

-"Not used to being found out so soon, hmm?"-

-I smiled crookedly at him, and for a second, I thought he had a look of longing in his eyes, but I ignored it.-

-"Actually, I was just surprised you found me delicious. I AM only PART human after all. I sure hope the bad ol' vampie don't come after me; I don't feel like being eaten right now." I faked a look of fear at the end of my sentence, backing away slightly.-

-"Oh, it's not the _blood_ that smells good…" he smirked, and winked at me.-

-Was he hitting on me? I couldn't tell.-

"I'm bringin' sexy back  
You mother fuckers watch how I attack  
If that's your girl, baby watch your back  
Cuz you're burning up for me and that's a fact."

The song ended, and I pouted slightly; that was a good song. But, the next song seemed to fit the situation. I laughed at the irony. Promiscuous Girl was what I was aiming for.

"N: Am I throwin you off?  
Nope  
N: Didn't think so"

"How you doin' young lady  
That feelin' that you givin' really drives me crazy  
You don't haveta play about the joke  
I was at a loss of words first time that we spoke"

I started dancing again; my hips moving to the beat. He grinned, and danced with me.

-"I take it you like dancing?"-

-I smiled and replied, "Dancing is the one thing I'm always in the mood for."-

-He grinned evilly and said, "Is there anything else you're always in the mood for?"-

-Yup, he was hitting on me. The funny thing was that I wasn't even using my powers to attract him. Yay for me."

"Looking for a girl that'll treat you right  
You lookin' for her in the day time with the light  
You might be the type if I play my cards right  
I'll find out by the end of the night"

-I sang/talked with Nellie Furtado's voice.-

"N: You expect me to let you just let you hit it  
But will you still respect me if you get it"

-The stranger sung Timberland's part as we both danced to the beat.-

"All I can do is try, gimme one chance  
What's the problem I don't see no ring on your hand"

"I be the first to admit it, I'm curious about you, you seem so innocent"

"N: You wanna get in my world, get lost in it  
Boy I'm tired of running, lets walk for a minute"

"Promiscuous girl  
Wherever you are  
I'm all alone  
And it's you that I want"

"N: Promiscuous boy  
You already know  
That I'm all yours  
What you waiting for?"

-I looked over to where Alaina had been, and she was giggling as the vampire she was dancing with whispered in her ear. I was silently wishing he wasn't telling her things that would cause someone to get excited. I REALLY didn't want to know how Alaina acted when she was "in the mood". I shuddered at the thought of her retelling her night with the guy to me.-

"Promiscuous girl  
You're teasing me  
You know what I want  
And I got what you need"

-"So, shy dirt dancer, what's your name?"-

-I pursed my lips. "The real question is, what's _your_ name?"-

-He moved his finger back and forth, as if saying "ah, ah, ah. No cookies for you." –

-"I asked you first."-

-"First isn't always the best."-

-He sighed in defeat, and said, "My name's Justin."-

-"Your turn." He smiled at me, and I said,

-"My name is Stephanie, but you can call me Steph" I said with a smile.-

"N: Promiscuous boy  
Let's get to the point  
Cause we're on a roll  
Are you ready?"

-"And are you here with anyone, Steph?"-

-"Actually, I am; I'm here with seven other people."-

-"Wow…popular, are we?"-

-I rolled my eyes, and continued dancing; he didn't mind.-

"N: Roses are red  
Some diamonds are blue  
Chivalry is dead  
But you're still kinda cute"

"Hey! I can't keep my mind off you  
Where you at, do you mind if I come through"

"N: I'm out of this world come with me to my planet  
Get you on my level do you think that you can handle it?"

"They call me Thomas  
Last name Crown  
Recognize game  
I'm a lay mine's down"

-We mainly just concentrated on dancing, not talking a lot. The silence between us wasn't awkward. Talking isn't necessary when you're dancing.-

"N: I'm a big girl I can handle myself  
But if I get lonely I'ma need your help  
Pay attention to me I don't talk for my health"

"I want you on my team  
N: So does everybody else."

"Baby we can keep it on the low  
Let your guard down ain't nobody gotta know  
If you with it girl I know a place we can go"

"N: What kind of girl do you take me for?"

"Don't be mad, don't get mean  
N: Don't get mad, don't be mean"

"Hey! Don't be mad, don't get mean  
N: Don't get mad, don't be mean"

"Wait! I don't mean no harm  
I can see you with my t-shirt on"

"I can see you with nothing on  
Feeling on me before you bring that on"

-Justin put his hands on my hips, guiding me so that we danced in union. I looked up at him in surprise; wasn't he being a little strait forward? I didn't mind of course, but still…-

-"Anxious? Have you no patience, Justin?" I looked up at him raising one eye brow.-

-"Anxious for you."- His voice was seductive as he whispered in my ear. Maybe THIS was why Alaina was giggling; maybe the guy she was dancing with was like Justin.-

-"You know, I've only known you for at least twenty minutes." I pursed my lips.-

-He shrugged his shoulders. "If you're not comfortable with anything past this, fine by me; I can wait."-

-"And here I was thinking you couldn't be patient to save your life."-

-He chuckled, and then we concentrated on our dancing again.-

"Bring that on?  
N: You know what I mean"

"Girl, I'm a freak you shouldn't say those things"

"I'm only trying to get inside your brain  
To see if you can work me the way you say"

"It's okay, it's alright  
I got something that you gon' like"

"Hey is that the truth or are you talking trash  
Is your game M.V.P. like Steve Nash"

"Promiscuous Girl  
Wherever you are  
I'm all alone  
And its you that I want"

"N: Promiscuous Boy  
I'm calling your name  
But you're driving me crazy  
The way you're making me wait"

"Promiscuous Girl  
You're teasing me  
You know what I want  
And I got what you need"

"N: Promiscuous Boy  
We're one in the same  
So we don't gotta play games no more"

This song ended, but his hands didn't leave my hips. I raised one of my eyebrows at him again, and he sighed sadly, and removed his hands.

Alaina bounded over to me, with the stranger she was dancing with behind her.

"HEY STEPH!!" she shouted at me happily.

I staggered back, and hit one side of my head, while tilting it, as if I was trying to get water out of my ear.

"I believe you have made me deaf in one ear, Alaina."

We both giggled, and the two males laughed.

"So I take it you two know each other?" Justin looked between me and Alaina.

I nodded.

"She's my wolfie buddeh."

Alaina pretended to wipe a tear from her cheek.

"That was so beautiful, Steph. Gosh, I never knew you loved me so much."

I gave her a "Yea, uh huh" look, and then shook my head while rolling my eyes.

"Well what a coincidence. Me and Justin are bffs too!" The guy Alaina was dancing with used a girly voice, and clapped his hands together at the end of his sentence. Then he had a serious look on his face.

"And who are you, exactly?" I questioned him.

"Oh, I'm Jared."

"I'm Steph."

Jared had the same blonde colored hair as Alaina, and was as beautiful as Justin. He wore a white shirt that seemed to be the same fabric as Justin's, and his eyes were a dark blue instead of the red of Justin's eyes. Jared was also taller than Justin; the same comparison as Justin to me. They were almost complete opposites; like me and Alaina. I had darkish brown hair; she had dirtyish blonde. I had hazel/brown eyes; she had blue/green ones. She was extremely tall; I was shorter than her.

"Oh, so Team J, right?" I giggled with Alaina at her question, although it sounded more like a comment.

"Pff, this guy can't be a team player unless it comes to "under the sheets"." Jared used his thumb to motion at Justin.

Justin gave him the same "Yea, uh huh" look, and said,

"You _know_ how I am, Jared."

"Yea, yea, yea. Whatever Mr. Prude. You may have never actually _done it_, but from what I was seeing you do with Miss. Steph here, I would have thought you were an expert."

Justin looked at him, and then suddenly smacked the back of his head. Jared glared at him as Justin said,

"I. Just. Pwned you. Happy, happy, joy, joy." His face can only be described as this…":D"

I giggled with Alaina again, and I saw Alice making her way toward us.

"Hi, Alice!"

Alice waved and she danced her way to us. **(N/A: Not literally, but you know how Alice walks, it's almost like she's dancing? Well that's what she's doing. Lol.) **

"Hey, we're heading back home."

"Awww, already?" I pouted sadly, crossing my arms.

Alice winked at me. "The party doesn't end here."

I smiled hugely; so we were partying till dawn, eh? I like the SOUND of that.

Alice looked between Justin, Jared, and me and Alaina.

"Found dance partners, huh?"

All four of us nodded, and Alice laughed.

"Well, they're invited if you want." She winked at us again, and me and Alaina giggled for what seemed like the millionth time that night.

"So, what car did you guys come in?" I asked Justin and Jared as we all made our way outside.

"Bugatti Veyron."

Me and Alaina's mouths popped open.

"WHAT?! HOLY FUCKING CHOCOLATE CHIPS!!" Me and Alaina screamed.

They stared at us, and we pointed at our car.

Their mouths opened too.

"We have…the same…fucking…car…" Jared whispered.

"That's so awesome." Alaina said. I nodded in agreement.

Their car was almost exactly like ours; except the colors were different. The red bars were light blue, and the black was white. The interior was black, and it had the same effect as it did with ours; the look…of awesomeness.

"So which car are we taking?" Justin questioned.

I looked at him as if the answer was obvious.

"Well, We aren't going in mine since I'm not letting any one else drive it; 'Cause I'm not up to driving."

"So, we're taking ours?" Jared asked.

"Looks like it." Alaina replied.

"What about your car? Don't you think It'll get jacked or something?" Jared asked another question.

Alaina sighed, and snapped her fingers. In an instant, the Bugatti was gone.

Jared and Justin's eye widened as they took in what just happened.

"Cool power, huh?" I asked them. I snapped my fingers, and it reappeared, only for it to vanish again because of Alaina's snapping.

"We both have all the same powers." Me and Alaina said in union. We both smiled the same way, and Jared and Justin laughed at us.

"Same with us." Justin snickered.

"And what can _you_ guys do?" Alaina asked, incredulously.

Jared chuckled before replying.

"We can be "seductive", we have an even _better_ sense of smell than we would have already had as vampires, we are, not to brag, incredibly gorgeous, and we can do this." At the end of his rant, he and Justin pelvic thrusted towards us.

We all laughed, and I said,

"So, what you're saying, is that you can get anyone you want into bed, you have the noses of bloodhounds, you are SUPA MODELS- I said supa models with a French accent-, and you can air hump." I couldn't contain the laughter that was bubbling inside of me; but I was not alone. All four of us were on the ground; laughing hysterically.

Then suddenly, I was in Justin's arms, being carried to their Bugatti. I looked towards Alaina; only to see her being carried in Jared's arms. This was odd. Why were they carrying us? I just laughed at the way we must look.

Jared put Alaina in the backseat, and crawled in next to her. Then Justin put me in the passenger's seat, and then was in the driver's seat in an instant.

Me and Alaina's stomached growled simultaneously, and I laughed.

"You know what?" I asked, turning to Justin.

"Hmm?" He took his eyes from the road to look at me.

"Alaina and I are hungry." I said promptly, Alaina and I looking at the sides of the road, looking for a good place to eat

* * *

_I think that was the longest chapter yet! :D I hope you liked it! Once again, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. The next chapter is what Alaina was doing while I was preoccupied by "Mr. Prude". XD anyways...when I'm done with Alaina's Pov, then I'll make the next chapter of one of the funniest moments in this fanfic (at least, that's me and Alaina's opinion lol)_

_Please review. Nice reviews make the world a better place. :D JUST LIKE OREOS!! XD_


	8. Chapter 8: Partay in Alaina's Pov

_This is just Partay in Alaina's Pov so that you know what went on. :D_

**Partay in Alaina's Pov**

We had never really been to a club before. I mean, _yea_, we've dirty danced at parties, but never a _club_. But, I was certain that we could take care of ourselves. We _were_ hybrids, after all.

Then, _the_ theme song came on. I smirked at Steph, and we started to dirty dance separately. A lot of guys hat surrounded us tried edging their way towards us, but none of them caught my interest.

"I'm bringin' sexy back  
Them other boys they don't know how to act  
I think it's special... what's behind your back  
So turn around and I'll pick up the slack"

-That's when someone caught my eye. He was a few feet away, looking around; probably for a suitable "dancing partner". He had the same tone of blonde as my hair, dark blue eyes, pale skin, gorgeous face, and he towered over the people around him. His white shirt was pretty tight, so his muscles were there to be seen by the world.-

-He was scanning the crowd, when he looked in my direction. I smiled at him, and winked; I knew he was a vampire, I could smell his sweet scent.-

-He smiled hugely as he gracefully wove his way through the mass of people.-

-"Hi." He said shyly.-

-"Hello." I could tell he wasn't used to this. But with a face and body like that, he had to have girls drooling at his feet.-

-"Want to dance?" I questioned him, brushing up against him.-

-His eyes slightly darkened. I knew it wasn't because he wanted blood.-

"Dirty Babe  
You see these shackles baby I'm your slave  
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way  
(take it to the chorus)"

-He was now behind me, as I dirty danced. I felt him press himself against me as we danced, so we were moving in union.-

"Come here girl, go head be gone with it  
Come to the back, go head be gone with it  
VIP, drinks on me  
Lemme see what you're twerking with  
Look at those hips  
Make me smile  
Go 'head child and get your sexy on"

-"So, Miss. Flirtatious, what's your name?"-

-I smiled before relpying. "Alaina. And you?"-

-I tilted my head back to look up at him. He smiled down at me and said,-

-"The name's Jared."-

-"Well, what a coincidence. I've always liked that name."-

-"Really?"-

-I nodded, facing my head forward again.-

"I'm bringin' sexy back  
Them other fuckers don't know how to act  
Girl let me make up for all the things you lack  
Because you're burning up I got to get it fast"

"(Take it to the bridge)"

-Jared sighed shakily in content as I danced into him; getting into the beat of the music.-

"Dirty Babe  
You see these shackles baby I'm your slave  
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way"

"(take it to the chorus)"

-"Like to dance rather than talk, ehh?" he asked me after the bridge of the song.-

-I shrugged slightly. "When it's dancing with you; HELLZ YEA." We both laughed at my choice of words.-

-"Same here, babe."-

"Come here girl, go head be gone with it  
Come to the back, go head be gone with it  
VIP, drinks on me  
Lemme see what you're twerking with  
Look at those hips

Make me smile  
Go 'head child and get your sexy on"

-"Ah, the irony." I laughed.-

-"What?" Jared sounded curious.-

-"Well, I _already_ have my sexy on." I smiled evilly as I danced into him again.-

"I'm bringin' sexy back  
You mother fuckers watch how I attack  
If that's your girl, baby watch your back  
Cuz you're burning up for me and that's a fact."

"You sure do…" Jared said, dazed.

I was content; I had dazed a glorious looking vampire without even using my special powers.

I didn't even mind that the "theme song" had ended. The next song was a song that I LOVED. I was glad that the songs that were playing were ones I liked.

"N: Am I throwin you off?  
Nope  
N: Didn't think so"

"How you doin' young lady  
That feelin' that you givin' really drives me crazy  
You don't haveta play about the joke  
I was at a loss of words first time that we spoke"

-I turned around and danced facing towards him for this song. He didn't seem to mind; in fact, he was dancing perhaps even better than before.-

-"This song is _awesome_. I've liked it ever since it came out." I told him, trying to talk more.-

-He smiled sweetly; when I saw that smile I nearly melted. It was so beautiful. And, although we had just met, I thought he had love in his eyes. "So have I! I guess that's one more thing we have in common." We both laughed, and I had a few perverted comments, but I chose not to share them quite yet.-

"Looking for a girl that'll treat you right  
You lookin' for her in the day time with the light  
You might be the type if I play my cards right  
I'll find out by the end of the night"

-I moved my lips with Nelly's part of the song, making Jared laugh since I was basically making fun of it.-

"N: You expect me to let you just let you hit it  
But will you still respect me if you get it"

-He followed, and also lip-synced, but Timbaland's part instead.-

"All I can do is try, gimme one chance  
What's the problem I don't see no ring on your hand"

"I be the first to admit it, I'm curious about you, you seem so innocent"

"N: You wanna get in my world, get lost in it  
Boy I'm tired of running, lets walk for a minute"

"Promiscuous girl  
Wherever you are  
I'm all alone  
And it's you that I want"

-I smiled up at him before "singing" my part, and I danced into him again; he closed his eyes, probably trying to control himself to NOT take me in front of all these people. I giggled at his response to my dancing.-

"N: Promiscuous boy  
You already know  
That I'm all yours  
What you waiting for?"

"Promiscuous girl  
You're teasing me  
You know what I want  
And I got what you need"

"N: Promiscuous boy  
Let's get to the point  
Cause we're on a roll  
Are you ready?"

"N: Roses are red  
Some diamonds are blue  
Chivalry is dead  
But you're still kinda cute"

-He leaned down to whisper in my ear. "Are you all alone in here?" He sounded worried, but excited at the same time.-

-I giggled again before answering. "Actually, aside from you, I'm here with seven other people."-

-"Wow, what a crowd. And, I thought you were a loner. Gosh, was I _wrong_." He smirked down at me, and I smirked back.-

-"Why would you think I'm a loner? I _am_ dancing on you, aren't I?"-

-Then, he grinned seductively. "Not at the moment."-

-I danced into him harder than before, and his eyes widened, growing darker by the seconds.-

"Hey! I can't keep my mind off you  
Where you at, do you mind if I come through"

"N: I'm out of this world come with me to my planet  
Get you on my level do you think that you can handle it?"

"They call me Thomas  
Last name Crown  
Recognize game  
I'm a lay mine's down"

"N: I'm a big girl I can handle myself  
But if I get lonely I'ma need your help  
Pay attention to me I don't talk for my health"

-I gave him a fake stern look. "No doing the extremely flirtatious hybrid…yet." At the word "yet" I winked at him.-

-He smiled; I bet he liked the word yet in that sentence.-

"I want you on my team  
N: So does everybody else."

"Baby we can keep it on the low  
Let your guard down ain't nobody gotta know  
If you with it girl I know a place we can go"

"N: What kind of girl do you take me for?"

"Don't be mad, don't get mean  
N: Don't get mad, don't be mean"

"Hey! Don't be mad, don't get mean  
N: Don't get mad, don't be mean"

"Wait! I don't mean no harm  
I can see you with my t-shirt on"

-Then Jared leaned down to whisper to me again. "I can see you _without_ my t-shirt on."-

-A small shudder crawled up my spine. Then I retorted. "Oh, really? But how can you see me naked without getting the tour yet?" I smiled seductively at him, and he grinned evilly.-

"I can see you with nothing on  
Feeling on me before you bring that on"

"Bring that on?  
N: You know what I mean"

"Girl, I'm a freak you shouldn't say those things"

"I'm only trying to get inside your brain  
To see if you can work me the way you say"

"It's okay, it's alright  
I got something that you gon' like"

"Hey is that the truth or are you talking trash  
Is your game M.V.P. like Steve Nash"

-"Will I be getting the tour soon?" he asked."-

-I tapped my chin. "It depends if you're up to the task." I smiled up at him.-

"Promiscuous Girl  
Wherever you are  
I'm all alone  
And its you that I want"

"N: Promiscuous Boy  
I'm calling your name  
But you're driving me crazy  
The way you're making me wait"

"Promiscuous Girl  
You're teasing me  
You know what I want  
And I got what you need"

-"Oh, I'm up to the task." He grinned darkly at me, and it made my heart jump with delight. Did this guy _always_ have an answer to everything? Jeez. Not that I was complaining.-

"N: Promiscuous Boy  
We're one in the same  
So we don't gotta play games no more"

"Want to meet one of the people I'm here with?"

"Sure. I'm here with my friend Justin."

"Cool! The person you're going to meet is my best friend!"

Right after he agreed to come with me, I bounded over to where I left Steph. She was with a vampire too; He was as good-looking as Jared.

"HEY STEPH" I yelled at her; in a good mood.

She staggered back, and hit one side of my head, like she was trying to get water out of her ear.

"I believe you have made me deaf in one ear, Alaina." She told me.

We both giggled, and Jared and Justin laughed with us.

* * *

_Alaina is more flirtatious than you thought, hmm? Well, I haven't had her talk a whole lot in the fanfic, so I wanted to make her show more of her "inner" personality. _

_btw: An extra special thank-you to Alaina for all the encouragement as I sent you parts of the chapters as I typed them!! You made my day! (Even though it's night time lol) Even as I type this, we're emailing each other back and forth. :D I'm glad that I updated twice in one day/night. lol x) Please review and such. Reviews make me smile, laugh, and they make me want to type more. :D_


	9. Chapter 9: McDonald's

_Lol, in this chapter, a very funny thing happens. XD Hope you like it!!_

* * *

**McDonald's**

Steph's Pov:

"You guys…are hungry?" Jared looked at us.

"We're still part human, silly." I retorted.

"Oh, yea…" Jared stared off into space; thinking about something.

"Does that mean you're still breakable?" Justin sounded sad.

"That's exactly what I was thinking." Commented Jared.

I smiled encouragingly. "Nope; we're as strong as any vampire, _or_ werewolf."

Justin and Jared perked up at that, but then a look of curiosity spread across Justin's face.

"So where _do_ you want to eat?"

I tapped my chin while looking around where we were for somewhere to go. Then, I saw a golden "M" and I knew where we were going.

"MCDONALS!!" I yelled; starting to get hyper.

Alaina clapped her hands together, and Justin smiled as he turned into the parking lot. Then, out of no where, a yellow Porsche swerved into view. It parked next to our car, and Alice hopped out, giggling.

"What's wrong, Alice?" Alaina asked.

"I…-giggle-…saw a vision…-giggle-…and I needed…-giggle-…to come here to fulfill it." Alice said between fits of giggles.

Jasper got out of the car, looking a bit unhappy.

"What's wrong with _you_?" I asked him. "This is partay night; we're all supposed to be crazy, hyper, happy people." I told him; as if it was obvious.

"Alice won't tell me what's going to happen." He said glumly.

I shrugged. "So? Don't let Alice be a party pooper. Just enjoy the fun that we're trying to have!" I smiled and got out of the car.

Then, I saw a car a few spaces down. Inside were about five of what looked like 12 or 13 year olds. Their windows were rolled down; the radio turned up almost all the way. Then, I heard the song. I spun around to look at Alaina; who was already out of the car.

Our eyes widened, and we heard Alice giggle again.

"This is exactly what I saw would happen." Alice smiled.

Me and Alaina smirked at each other, and went over to Jasper.

"JASPER!!"

He looked at us as if we were about to kill him with a chainsaw.

"Jasper, this is your theme song." Alaina said.

Jasper just scoffed, and tried to get back into the Porsche. But, he wasn't fast enough.

Me and Alaina grabbed the same arm, and pulled him towards an empty space; dragging him the whole way.

"Everybody makes mistakes  
Everybody has those days  
1,2,3,4!"

-Alaina used her fingers to count off the numbers, and I laughed. We had always done this with the song; to make ourselves laugh.-

-Jasper looked at us in horror. "Oh, God…" We just smiled up at him, and Alaina burst into the dance for this song. It was a stupid looking dance, but it was required. I joined her, and we were now both dancing to Nobody's Perfect by Hannah Montannah.-

"Everybody makes mistakes  
Everybody has those days  
Everybody know's what, what I'm talking 'bout  
Everybody gets that way"

-Jasper tried to escape, but we grabbed his arm, and made him dance. If Emmett saw this, he would torment Jasper to the end of time. But, probably to get us off his back, he joined us in dancing.-

"Everybody makes mistakes  
Everybody has those days  
Everybody know's what, what I'm talking 'bout  
Everybody gets that way"

-Justin and Jared had been laughing hysterically, but they were now smiling as they joined the stupid dancing. Now we were all laughing and dancing stupidly. Alice hopped over too, and danced like us.-

**-(N/A: We're dancing like Hannah Montanna in a vid I put on my profile. If you need to see it to crack up more (since you would be able to imagine us doing that) then just go to my profile. :D)-**

"Sometimes I'm in a jam  
I gotta make a plan  
It might be crazy  
I do it anyway  
No way to know for sure  
I'll figure out a cure  
I'm patching up the holes  
But then it overflows"

"If I'm not doin' too well  
Why be so hard on myself?"

-As the chorus came up, me and Alaina pretended to sing the words.-

"Nobody's perfect!  
I gotta work it!  
Again and again til I get it right  
Nobody's perfect!  
You live and you learn it!  
And if I mess it up sometimes  
Nobody's perfect"

-At this point, we all looked like we were mentally retarded. We were dancing…to Nobody's Perfect….by…Hannah…Montannah…-

"Sometimes I work a scheme  
But then it flips on me  
Doesn't turn out how I planned  
Gets stuck in quick-sand  
When a problem can be solved  
Once I get involved  
I try to be delicate  
Then crash right into it!  
But my intentions are good (yeah yeah yeah)  
Sometimes just misunderstood"

"Nobody's perfect!  
I gotta work it!  
Again and again til I get it right  
Nobody's perfect!  
You live and you learn it!  
And if I mess it up sometimes  
Nobody's perfect!  
I gotta work it!  
I know in time I'll find the way  
Nobody's perfect"

"Sometimes I fix things up  
And they fall apart again  
(Nobody's perfect)  
I might mix things up  
But I always get it right in the end  
(You know I do)"

-Now, Alaina and I were mouthing Hannah's talking.-

"Talking:  
Next time you feel like  
It's just one of those days  
When you just can't seem to win  
If things don't turn out the way you plan  
Figure something else out  
Don't stay down!  
Try again!"

"Everybody makes mistakes  
Everybody has those days  
Everybody know's what, what I'm talking 'bout  
Everybody gets that way"

"Everybody makes mistakes  
Everybody has those days  
Everybody know's what, what I'm talking 'bout  
Everybody gets that way"

"Nobody's perfect!  
I gotta work it!  
Again and again til I get it right  
Nobody's perfect!  
You live and you learn it!  
And if I mess it up sometimes  
Nobody's perfect!  
I gotta work it!  
I know in time I'll find the way  
Nobody's perfect!  
You live and you learn it!  
'Cause everybody makes mistakes  
Nobody's perfect  
Nobody's! Perfect!  
No No  
Nobody's perfect!"

When the song finally ended, we all cracked up, and were on the ground laughing.

The kids in the car were staring at us the whole time. I looked at them from the corner of my eye, and saw that there were three boys, and two girls. The boys were staring at me, Alaina, and Alice; drooling slightly, even though the dance wasn't dirty or anything.

The girls were staring at Justin, Jared, and Jasper. Then, thinking about all three of their names, I noticed something.

"Holy chocolate chips!! Your names all start with "J"!" I pointed at them.

"O.M.G MAN, They _do_!" Alaina said in a dumb voice, showing me that she had already figured it out.

Then, I decided to be random again. "BUT I THOUGHT I WAS SPECIAL!" I pouted at her, and we both laughed.

Then, one boy inside the car piped up. "I think you're special!" The other guys in the car hit the back of his head, and the girls giggled.

"Why, thank you." I said in a British accent.

Poor little kid; he looked all hopeful, like I'd go over there and ask him out or something.

Justin came over to me, and wrapped his arm around my waist protectively. AS IF I'D ACTUALLY GO OUT WITH A 13 YEAR OLD! Was he crazy; perhaps. Jared, and Jasper did the same to their girls, and me and Alaina just looked around as if we were saying "Is this actually happening?" Alice didn't seem to mind; I guess she'd gotten used to it.

Justin was leading us back to the car, but then I dug my feet into the ground. He looked at me, confused.

"I'm still hungry." I stated.

"Me, too!" said Alaina, before Jared could lead her to the car door.

"Oh, ok." Justin laughed and we all went inside.


	10. Chapter 10: KickAss

_Sorry about it being in Steph's Pov so much. It's just that…well…it's easier for me. And lots of things happen between Steph and Alaina, so you need to know how they react, and what they're thinking. Oh, and btw: WHY AREN'T YOU REVIEWING AS OFTEN AS BEFORE?! It's making me sad :(…So you know what? I'm not going to put up the next chapter until I get at least five reviews for THIS one. _

_–Crosses arms- _

_That's right. You'll get what you want, when I get what I NEED._

* * *

**Kick-Ass**

When we went inside, there was a bit of ogling. We were still in our partay clothes…so we didn't quite fit in with the family-safe environment. Luckily, it _was_ a 24-hour McDonald's; it was filled with teenagers that looked around our ages.

Most of them were guys hanging out with their friends. I heard a few whistles, and I blushed. I looked over at Alaina, and she was looking down, her face turning a shade of red.

We hurried to the register, and I laughed at what I was planning to get. I knew Alaina would want the same thing, so I went ahead and ordered for her.

'Two happy meals, please." The boy behind the register stared at me. I blinked twice before saying,

"Excuse me." His eyes widened for some reason, and he stuttered as he replied.

"T-t-two happy m-m-meals…r-right." He pushed a few buttons, and told us the price.

Then it dawned on me; I had no money. I looked over to Alaina. She shook her head sadly. I frowned, sad that we wouldn't be able to get our food.

But when I turned to say that I couldn't get the food, there was already food there. I raised one of my eyebrows at Alaina. She looked as confused as me.

"What? A guy can't pay for a happy meal these days? Geez." Justin crossed his arms, with a look of mock hurt on his face.

I smiled up at him, and he chuckled.

"Well, actually, we _both_ paid for it. So if you give him a present, I need to get one too." Jared complained.

Alaina giggled and said, "You can have the toy that comes with my happy meal if you want." I giggled with her while Jared rolled his eyes at us.

I grabbed the two bags and bounded towards the door.

"And where do you think you're going?" Alaina asked me. I turned around, and she was standing beside and empty table with her hands on her hips.

I cocked my head at her.

She rolled her eyes, walked over to me, and dragged me by the arm to the empty table.

I blinked at her as she sat me down, and she got in across from me.

"If we wanted to eat in the car, we would have gone to the drive-through." She explained.

I looked around the fast food place; most of the guys there looked a bit menacing. I think most of them were planning on how to rape us.

"But I'm scared." I gave her my pathetic look; puppy –dog eyes, slightly pouting lip, slumped shoulders, curtain of hair surrounding my face.

She rolled her eyes and said, "As if any of these guys could even _think_ about doing something to us before Justin, Jared, and Jasper intervened. Besides, do you _actually_ think any of them could even _catch_ _up_ to us? I don't think so, Steph."

I pursed my lips contemplating the facts. But still; I had a bad feeling about this place. Even though it was bright and cheery in color.

"I think they have already started thinking" I stated.

She gave me a "yea, whatever" look. "Steph, what can a little imagination do?"

I thought about it before replying. "It can do a lot. For example; what happened when Sponge Bob and Patrick had "Imagination"? You know, when they bought that T.V, but only for the box? Squidward went insane, and he committed suicide."

"He _so_ did not. He went into the box to try and find out their secret, a dumpster truck picked him up, and he thought he was in a race car."

"That was him going insane, Alaina."

"How do you explain the suicide?"

"He did it off camera. DUH!"

She narrowed her eyes at me as Justin and Jared joined us. Jasper and Alice went to another table.

When Justin sat down, he pulled me into his lap. I blinked in response. Isn't this what Edward Cullen would do with Bella or something? But then I looked at a table across the room. They were the only table full of people left besides us, and Jasper and Alice's table. Uh-oh. Why'd everyone else leave?

Jared wrapped his arm around Alaina's waist, and spread his hand out around her hip protectively. Why were they being so protective if it was just a few humans?

Then, the smell came to my nose. My eyes widened. Werewolves? At McDonald's? I was tempted to say "WTF?"

So now a wolfie/vamp fight was going to break out in McDonald's. Just my luck. Couldn't I eat food in peace at least _once_? Every. Single. Time. I come to a place to eat, _something_, _has_ to happen where I'm unable to eat.

I looked at the werewolves more closely. Ah, shit. Jacob was there. I grimaced, knowing how much he hated vampires right now since Bella was turned. I was surprised the Cullens hadn't left. Maybe the pack didn't know yet? I wasn't sure.

I didn't want any tension, since it would only increase the chances of a fight, so I stuck my tongue out at the werewolves. They had a look of bewilderment on their faces. It was so silent; there was a ringing starting to form in my ear. I blinked at the werewolf table.

"Psssssstt…wolfies…" I whispered; I knew they could hear me.

"Guess what? I'm a wolfie too!" I put on a face that looked like this, :D, and I gave them two thumbs up. But then I tapped my chin.

"Oh, I almost forgot. I'm also human, chihuahua and…"

I pretended to look around as if I was telling them a secret.

"_vampire_." I winked at them, and then I held my hand up, like it was a claw.

"Rawr."

Alaina burst out laughing.

I put on the face again (:D) and blinked repeatedly as I looked at Alaina laugh. Jared and Justin joined her. I just kept the same face that I had.

I held my hand underneath the table so no one saw what I was doing. I made my I Pod and the I Pod speaker appear in my hand, and I stood up. I sifted through the songs as I walked toward the front door. Alaina grabbed the food, and everyone, even the werewolves, followed us outside.

I found the song I was looking for, and spunk around to look at Alaina.

"Guess what time it is…."

"Oh no…"

"Oh, yes!" I gave her a thumbs-up, and pressed the middle button of my I Pod to start Beep by The Pussycat Dolls. I set it down on the hood of the Bugatti, and Alaina set down the food next to it.

"Ha, ha-ha, ha-ha  
Ha, ha-ha, ha  
Ha-ha, ha-ha, ha-ha  
Ha, ha-ha, ha"

-"IT'S PCD TIME, ALAINA!! THAT'S WHAT TIME IT IS!!" I smiled widely, and made her dance with me. We mouthed the words where PCD sung.

"Will.I.Am  
It's funny how a man only thinks about the...  
You got a real big heart, but I'm looking at your...  
You got real big brains, but I'm looking at your...  
Girl, there ain't no pain in me looking at your..."

"PCD  
I don't give a...  
Keep looking at my..."

-We motioned at our chest when the beep came on.-

"'Cause it don't mean a thang if you're looking at my...  
I'm a do my thing while you're playing with your...  
Ha, ha-ha, ha-ha, ha-ha"

-We had dumb looks on our faces when we said Ha-ha.-

"Every boy's the same  
Since I been in the seventh grade  
They been trying to get with me  
Trying to (Ha, ha-ha, ha, ha-ha)  
They always got a plan  
To be my one and only man  
Want to hold me with their hands  
Want to (Ha, ha-ha, ha, ha-ha)  
I keep turning them down  
But, they always come around  
Asking me to go around  
That's not the way it's going down"

-We had done this all before. We had watched the music video many times, and we knew every move. So, we danced like they had in the video.-

"'Cause they only want  
Only want my ha, ha-ha  
Ha, ha-ha  
Only want what they want  
But, na, ah-ah  
Na, ah-ah"

"Will.I.Am  
It's funny how a man only thinks about the...  
You got a real big heart, but I'm looking at your...  
You got real big brains, but I'm looking at your...  
Girl, there ain't no pain in me looking at your..."

"PCD  
I don't give a...  
Keep looking at my...  
'Cause it don't mean a thang if you're looking at my...  
I'm a do my thing while you're playing with your...  
Ha, ha-ha, ha-ha, ha-ha"

"Do you know that no  
Don't mean yes, it means no  
So just hold up, wait a minute  
Let me put my two cents in it  
One, just be patient  
Don't be rushing  
Like you're anxious  
And two, your just too agressive  
Trying to get your (Ahh)"

"Do you know that I know?  
And I don't want to go there"

"Only want  
Only want my ha, ha-ha  
Ha, ha-ha  
Only want what they want  
But, na, ah-ah  
Na, ah-ah"

"Will.I.Am  
It's funny how a man only thinks about the...  
You got a real big heart, but I'm looking at your...  
You got real big brains, but I'm looking at your...  
Girl, there ain't no pain in me looking at your..."

"PCD  
I don't give a...  
Keep looking at my...  
'Cause it don't mean a thang if you're looking at my...  
I'm a do my thing while you're playing with your...  
Ha, ha-ha, ha-ha, ha-ha"

"Will.I.Am  
Boomp-boomp, Omp-"

The music had stopped. I whirled around, and saw Jacob holding the little I Pod and I Pod speaker in his hand. I glared at him menacingly. In an instant, my precious I Pod was crushed in his hands. My eyes widened as he opened his hands to reveal white dust.

"That…was…my first…and _only_…I Pod…" I said slowly.

"And…you…you…you…" Anger was building up inside me.

"CRUSHED IT!!" I screamed at him. His eyes widened in fear; I had no idea what my face looked like right now, but it sure did scare the shit out of him. I bared my teeth at him, and clenched my hands into fists.

His friends tensed, and the guy who looked like Paul crouched down. I snarled at him, and he stood up, slowly backing away.

"You…DON'T…want…to…mess…with…a…crazed…phyco…bitch…" I said to him, through clenched teeth.

Then I pointed accusingly at Jacob.

"And YOU! YOU…ASSHOLE!" Then I tackled him to the ground, getting a few startled gasps from both sides. I clawed at his chest, and I ripped up his shirt, soon starting to scratch his exposed skin. He rolled over on top of me so I was pinned on the ground. I didn't know if he was going to slap me or something, but I wasn't going to wait to see what his reaction would be.

I kicked him up into the air, and he flew into a few nearby trees, knocking them down. I was about to run after him to beat more shit out of him, when Alaina ran up to me, and held me back.

"LET GO! I NEED TO SHOW THAT MOFO WHO HE'S DEALING WITH!!" I tried to wiggle free, but Alaina was too strong. I soon gave up, huffed, and walked over to the pack. I got all in their face, but I was _really_ pissed off instead of _really_ hyper.

"When the little _pussy_ regains consciousness, tell him that I'll be waiting to kick his ass any day." They nodded quickly, and I stormed off to the Bugatti. I got inside, and tried to calm my breathing. Alaina got in first with the bags of food, then Jared, and last was Justin.

He tried to lighten the mood as Alaina handed me my happy meal. "I guess I better never cheat on you, unless I want to die, huh?"

I glared playfully at him; it _did_ lighten the mood. I was glad he wasn't running away screaming. Then, when he whispered in my ear, too soft for Jared and Alaina to hear, I understood why.

"Do you know how _hot_ you are when you're blind with rage?"

I giggled quietly; so the vampire was _still_ horny, hmm? Well, the more the better I suppose. Teasing him was going to be more fun that way.


	11. Chapter 11: Tease

_Well, you didn't give me five reviews, but not enough people read this daily to review that much. XD Anyways…I've decided to be nice, and post this next chapter none the less. Thank you for giving me what I needed. Now…I'll give you what you want. :D_

_Btw: I hate it when a FanFic author doesn't put the name of a song or the artist, cause I like listening to the song as I read. So I'm going to put the name and artist of the songs; that way you can go to YouTube and listen to it or something. Lol_

_Btw again: I put links to YouTube vids of the songs on my profile. Just scroll to the bottom and it's under "Songs from Chapter 11 of The Hybrids" or something like that. Lol_

* * *

**Tease**

Me and Alaina ate our food quickly, and made the trash disappear into a trash can somewhere.

We were home quicker than we thought, due to the Bugatti's speed. I hopped out, followed by Alaina. We dashed to the garage, and saw that the Bugatti was safely parked in it. I let out a sigh of relief and trotted to the front door.

Before I could open the door, _or_ knock, the door was swung open by Alice; Alaina, me, Justin, and Jared went inside. Alice had gone ahead of us, so she had already started the "party".

There was a karaoke machine on one side of the living room; uh-oh. I didn't mind dancing in front of people, but singing was an entirely different thing. But I wouldn't have to sing if I didn't want to right? I could choose not to…right? I remembered how Alaina was able to manipulate me to do whatever she wanted. That was a no.

Then, Emmett jumped over to the karaoke machine. He grabbed up a microphone, and slightly yelled into it.

"ALRIIIGGHHTT!! IT'S KARAOKE TIME, PEOPLE! WHO'S FIRST?!"

"Oh, God…" I whispered; great. No dancing; just getting strait to the singing.

Alaina raised her hand in the air, waving it frantically. My eyes bulged as she grabbed my arm and raised it into the air with hers. I quickly pulled it away from her, and crossed my arms. She looked at me and pouted.

"I'll go up with you, but not _now_!" I whispered to her icily.

She sighed, and put her arm back down; slumping her shoulders.

"You're too confident for your own good, Alaina." I rolled my eyes at her.

She just smiled at me.

"What am I going to do with you…" I whispered to myself.

"Be my best friend, and buy me expensive presents…which include cars…"

"I'll get you one when I _can_ Alaina."

She sighed again; she couldn't _wait_ to get her own car. Even though we'd probably just ride together anyways. She just wanted to claim _something_ as her own. I had bought her a scooter once…but she had trashed it five minutes after I gave it to her; she had slammed into a truck.

Emmett tried giving Alice the microphone, but she shook her head.

"It'd be best I the guys went first." Alice giggled before pointing at Jasper.

"He has to go first."

Jasper had a fake look of pain on his face, and sighed.

"Why is it always me?"

"Because I'm always the first girl, and you should be in the same place as me." She stated.

"Yea, but you _like_ being first."

She shrugged her shoulders, and Jasper took the microphone. Alice gave him a CD, and told him it had everyone's songs on it. Jasper went to the karaoke machine, put in the CD, and waited for the first song to go. As the beginning music started, I recognized it, and smiled to myself; I liked this song.

**Stop and Stare by One Republic**

"This town is colder now, I think it's sick of us  
It's time to make our move, I'm shakin off the rust  
I've got my heart set on anywhere but here  
I'm staring down myself, counting up the years  
Steady hands, just take the wheel...  
And every glance is killing me  
Time to make one last appeal... for the life I lead"

-His voice was strong, and soft at the same time. It was very soothing. It was kind of ironic; his power could control your emotions, and so could his singing.

"Stop and stare  
I think I'm moving but I go nowhere  
Yeah I know that everyone gets scared  
But I've become what I can't be, oh  
Stop and stare  
You start to wonder why you're 'here' not there  
And you'd give anything to get what's fair  
But fair ain't what you really need  
Oh, can u see what I see"

"They're tryin to come back, all my senses push  
Un-tie the weight bags, I never thought I could...  
Steady feet, don't fail me now  
Gonna run till you can't walk  
Something pulls my focus out  
And I'm standing down..."

"Stop and stare  
I think I'm moving but I go nowhere  
Yeah I know that everyone gets scared  
But I've become what I can't be, oh"

"Stop and stare  
You start to wonder why you're here not there  
And you'd give anything to get what's fair  
But fair ain't what you really need  
Oh, you don't need"

"What u need, what u need..."

"Stop and stare  
I think I'm moving but I go nowhere  
Yeah I know that everyone gets scared  
But I've become what I can't be  
Oh, do u see what I see..."

Jasper sighed shakily as he stepped down. We all clapped for him; he had sung VERY well. Alice pecked him on the cheek, and he smiled down at her.

Alice pointed at Emmett, and he went to Jasper to get the microphone. He went up to the karaoke machine, and I snickered with Alaina; we had never thought Emmett was able to sing, since most of the time, you didn't see big, buff guys going on singing tours. But, he WAS a vampire. So his singing skills were probably as good as any one else in the room.

**Dirty Little Secret by The All-American Rejects**

"Let me know that I've done wrong  
When I've known this all along  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you"

"Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know"

-His voice was actually very good! It sounded similar to Tyson Ritter's, but better, due to his vampireness.-

**-(N/A: Tyson Ritter is the lead vocalist of The All-American Rejects; just so you know lol)-**

"I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret  
Who has to know"

"When we live such fragile lives  
It's the best way we survive  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you"

"Tell me all that you've thrown away  
find out games you don't wanna play  
you are the only one that needs to know"

"I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret"

"Who has to know  
The way she feels inside (inside)  
Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)  
These sleeping dogs won't lie (won't lie)  
And now I try to lie  
It's eating me apart  
Trace this life out"

"I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret)"

"I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret"

"I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret"

Emmett threw the microphone at Edward, and he caught it easily. Rosalie nearly tackled Emmett when she hugged him, and he laughed loudly.

Edward kissed Bella's forehead before going up to sing. Bella was probably curious how her Edward sang when he was singing something other than her lullaby. The song that came on fit Edward almost perfectly.

**Calling You by Blue October**

"There's something that I can't quite explain  
I'm so in love with you  
You'll never take that away  
And if I've said it a hundred times before  
Expect a thousand more  
You'll never take that away"

-Edward's voice was very different from Justin Furstenfeld's **(N/A: lead singer again lol)**; it was softer, and I could understand why Bella fell asleep from his singing. I was too hyper to get tired though. It was very beautiful, and as he continued singing, I could see that Bella's eyes were filled with love for her Edward.-

"Well expect me to be  
Calling you to see  
If you're okay when I'm not around,  
Asking if you love me  
I love the way you make it sound  
Calling you to see  
Do I try too hard to make you smile,  
To make us smile..."

"I will keep calling you to see  
If you're sleeping or you're dreaming  
If you're dreaming, are you dreaming of me?  
I can't believe you actually picked me"

"I thought that the world had lost its sway  
(It's so hard sometimes)  
Then I fell in love with you  
(Then came you)  
And you took that away  
(It's not so difficult, the world is not so difficult)"

"You take away the old, show me the new  
And I feel like I can fly when I stand next to you  
So while I'm on this phone  
A hundred miles from home  
I'll take the words you gave  
And send them back to you"

"I only want to see  
If you're okay when I'm not around,  
Asking if you love me  
I love the way you make it sound  
Calling you to see  
Do I try too hard to make you smile,  
To make us smile..."

"I will keep calling you to see  
If you're sleeping or you're dreaming  
If you're dreaming, are you dreaming of me?  
I can't believe you actually picked me..."

Bella ran up to Edward, and hugged him tight as soon as he was finished. His face was filled with pure joy.

Alice snatched the microphone from his hand, and gave it to Jared.

"Your turn, what's-your-name." We all laughed, and Jared went up to the machine. I heard the song, and gasped. I _loved_ this song. I looked at Alaina, and she was smiling widely.

**Somewhere Only We Know by Keane**

"I walked across an empty land  
I knew the pathway like the back of my hand  
I felt the earth beneath my feet  
Sat by the river and it made me complete"

-His voice was high pitched, and a bit husky; but in a good way. The words rolled out smoothly.-

"Oh simple thing where have you gone  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin"

"I came across a fallen tree  
I felt the branches of it looking at me  
Is this the place we used to love?  
Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?"

"Oh simple thing where have you gone  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin"

"And if you have a minute why don't we go  
Talk about it somewhere only we know?  
This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go  
Somewhere only we know?"

"Oh simple thing where have you gone  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin"

"And if you have a minute why don't we go  
Talk about it somewhere only we know?  
This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go  
Somewhere only we know?"

"This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go  
Somewhere only we know?"

His song stopped, and he jumped over to Alaina. As Alaina told him how beautiful she thought his singing was, he tossed the mic to Justin.

"So, what song are _you_ gunna be singing?" I asked him before he started walking up to sing.

"All in good time, my dear."

I pretended to sigh. "Fiiiine."

He smirked as he jumped up to the karaoke machine. The song…I laughed quite audibly when I knew what it was. It was by _Justin _Timberlake; what a coincidence.

**Lovestoned by Justin Timberlake**

"She grabs the yellow bottle  
She likes the way it hits her lips  
She gets to the bottom  
It sends her on a trip so right  
She might be goin' home with me tonight"

-He was looking at me the whole time. I smiled crookedly, and blushed slightly. His voice sounded almost _exactly_ like Justin Timberlake's; a bit high pitched, smooth, and…dare I say it…sexy.-

**-(N/A: XD)-**

"She looks like a model  
Except she's got a little more ass"

–Justin winked at me, and I blushed even more. Alaian was snickering, and Jared joined her. I gave her a "If you keep laughing I'll chop your head off" look, and she stopped. But she was still smiling.-

"Don't even bother  
Unless you've got that thing she likes  
I hope she's goin' home with me tonight"

"Those flashing lights come from everywhere  
The way they hit her I just stop and stare  
She's got me love stoned  
Man I swear she's bad and she knows  
I think that she knows"

"She's freaky and she knows it  
She's freaky, but I like it"

-During his singing, he dirty danced a little. _He_ was teasing _me_! Oh, wait till I go up there…_I'll_ show him who can be a tease…-

"She shuts the room down  
The way she walks and causes a fuss  
The baddest in town  
She's flawless like some uncut ice  
I hope she's goin' home with me tonight"

"And all she wants is to dance  
That's why you'll find her on the floor  
But you don't have a chance  
Unless you move the way that she likes  
That's why she's goin' home with me tonight"

"Those flashing lights come from everywhere  
The way they hit her I just stop and stare  
She's got me love stoned  
Man I swear she's bad and she knows  
I think that she knows"

"Those flashing lights seem to cause a glare  
The way they hit her I just stop and stare  
She's got me love stoned from everywhere  
She's bad and she knows  
I think that she knows"

"Now dance  
Little girl  
You're freaky, but I like it  
Hot damn!  
Let me put my funk on this one time"

"Those flashing lights come from everywhere  
The way they hit her I just stop and stare  
She's got me love stoned  
Man I swear she's bad and she knows  
I think that she knows"

"Those flashing lights seem to cause a glare  
The way they hit her I just stop and stare  
She's got me love stoned and  
She's bad and she knows  
I think that she knows"

"Those flashing lights come from everywhere  
The way they hit her I just stop and stare  
She's got me love stoned  
Man I swear she's bad and she knows  
I think that she knows"

"Those flashing lights come from everywhere  
The way they hit her I just stop and stare  
She's got me love stoned  
I think I'm love stoned  
She's got me love stoned"

"I think that she knows, think that she knows, oh, oh  
I think that she knows, think that she knows, oh, oh"

"Those flashing lights come from everywhere  
The way they hit her I just stop and stare  
I'm love stoned from everywhere and she knows  
I think that she knows  
Think that she knows, oh, oh"

"And now I walk around without a care  
She's got me hooked  
It just ain't fair, but I...  
I'm love stoned and I could swear  
That she knows  
Think that she knows, oh, oh  
She knows, she knows, oh, oh"

Alice hopped up and down in the air, and Justin gave the microphone to her.

"You like?" he asked me.

"Very." I replied, my voice a whisper.

He smiled triumphantly, not knowing what was in store for _him_.

Alice hopped over to the karaoke machine, and waited for her song to start. When I heard the song she was going to sing, I smiled internally; I liked this song too.

**New Soul by Yael Naim**

"I'm a new soul, I came to this strange world hoping I could learn a bit about how to give and take.  
But since I came here felt the joy and the fear finding myself making every possible mistake"

-Her voice was high pitched, but very beautiful. Like her laugh, it was like the soft tinkling of bells.-

"La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la..."

"I'm a young soul in this very strange world hoping I could learn a bit about what is true and faith.  
But why don't please trying to communicate finding just in love is not always easy to make."

"La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la..."

"This is a happy end cause' you don't understand everything you have done wise everything so wrong"

"This is a happy end come and give me your hand I'll take your far away."

"Refrain:  
I'm a new soul I can do this strange world hoping I could learn a bit about how to give and take but since I came here felt the joy and the fear finding myself making every possible mistake"

"La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la..."

"La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la..."

We all clapped when her song ended. She smiled wide, and tossed the microphone at Rosalie.

"I saw that you should be next." Alice said as she passed her.

Rosalie shrugged and went next to the karaoke machine. I knew this song too. It wasn't one of my favorites, but I didn't hate it or anything.

**Boys by Britney Spears**

"For whatever reason,  
I feel like I've been wanting you all my life  
You don't understand  
I'm so glad we're at the same place  
At the same time, it's over now"

-Rosalie's talking/singing voice sounded almost exactly like Britney's; except prettier. Much, _much_ prettier; an advantage of being a vampire.-

"I spotted you dancin'  
You made all the girls stare  
Those lips and your brown eyes (oooh)  
And the sexy hair  
I should shake my thang  
Make the world want you (giggle)  
Tell your boys you'll be back  
I wanna see what you can do (uh)"

-She slightly danced with the beat, and when I looked over at Emmett, he was practically drooling buckets of saliva; or venom. Whatever the hell it was.-

**(N/A: XD XD)**

"What would it take for you to just leave with me?  
Not tryin to sound conceited but  
You and me were meant to be (yeah)  
You're a sexy guy, I'm a nice Girl  
Let's turn this dance floor into our own little nasty world!"

"Boys!  
Sometimes a girl just needs one (you know I need you)  
Boys!  
To love her and to hold (I just want you to touch me)  
Boys!  
And when a girl is with one (mmm, mmm)  
Boys!  
Then she's in control!"

"Took the boy off the dance floor  
Screaming in his ear  
Musta' said somethin bout me (what you say)  
Cuz he's lookin over here  
You lookin at me (giggle)  
With a sexy attitude  
But the way your boys movin it (uh)  
It puts me in the mood  
OUW!"

-Rose closed her eyes at the last word of that verse, and I giggled quietly at the effect it had on Emmett. I knew he just wanted to grab her and run with her upstairs…I shuddered. I _so_ did _not_ want to hear noises coming from other rooms in the house. UGH!-

"What would it take for you to just leave with me?  
Not tryin to sound conceited  
But you and me were meant to be  
You're a sexy guy, I'm a nice Girl  
Let's turn this dance floor into our own little nasty world"

"Boys!  
Sometimes a girl just needs one (I get nasty)  
Boys!  
To love her and to hold (I get nasty)  
Boys!  
And when a girl is with one (I get nasty)  
Boys!  
Then she's in control! (You like that? Here we go..)"

"Tonight Let's Fly  
Boy have no Fear (have no fear)  
There's no time to loose  
And next week,  
You might not see me here (uh-huh)  
So boy just make your move (let me see what you can do)"

"Boys!  
Sometimes a girl just needs one (I like that)  
Boys! (I like that)  
To love her and to hold  
Boys!  
And when a girl is with one (it's gonna turn me on)  
Boys!  
Then she's in control!"

"Come with me  
Let's fly Into the Night  
Oh boy, tonight is ours (it's just you and me baby)  
When huggin me, make sure you hold me tonight  
Let's head for the stars"

"GET NASTY!  
Moan Moan Moan, OUW!"

"Boys!  
Sometimes a girl just needs one  
Boys!  
To love her and to hold  
Boys!  
And when a girl is with one  
Boys!  
Then she's in control!"

"Can't live with em'  
Cant live without em'!"

She laughed at the end of her song, and Emmett's clapping was the loudest. She held the microphone out to the crowd of the Cullens, and, very surprisingly, Bella took it. Rose raised her eyebrows at her, and walked over to Emmett. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and whispered something in her ear. I tried so hard not to hear it, that, luckily, I didn't. Rose gave Emmett an evil look and nodded. Oh dear, God.

Just as I thought; Emmett picked her up, and ran upstairs. They couldn't even wait to hear everyone else; Such meanie faces. At least Alice and Jasper could wait; gosh.

Then, I heard Bella's song. I snickered, looking at Alaina. She was giggling.

I put my hands on my hips.

"Shall we dance to this song, Alaina?"

"Yes, I think we shall."

**Hot Stuff by Donna Summer**

"Sittin' here, eatin' my heart out waitin'  
Waitin' for some lover to call  
Dialed about a thousand numbers lately  
Almost rang the phone off the wall"

-Bella's voice wasn't even close to Donna Summer's, but she sung the song very well.-

"Lookin' for some hot stuff baby this evenin'  
I need some hot stuff baby tonight  
I want some hot stuff baby this evenin'  
Gotta have some hot stuff  
Gotta have some lovin' tonight  
I need hot stuff  
I want some hot stuff  
I need hot stuff"

-Every time Bella sang "Hot stuff" we played as background singers, and sang it softly. Alice, Jasper, and Emmett laughed quietly as we pretended to have lighters, and wove our arms back and forth slowly. Bella was having a bit of a harder time singing because she was slightly laughing, so she had to look away from us.-

"Lookin' for a lover who needs another  
Don't want another night on my own  
Wanna share my love with a COLD-blooded lover  
Wanna bring a wild man back home"

-Instead of saying "warm blooded lover" she had said "cold-blooded". Edward smiled widely when he heard her sing that instead, and I was planning on saying a comment after the chorus.-

"Gotta have some hot love baby this evenin'  
I need some hot stuff baby tonight  
I want some hot stuff baby this evenin'  
Gotta have some lovin'  
Got to have a love tonight  
I need hot stuff  
Hot love  
Lookin' for hot love"

-"Bella wants Edward's hot stuff…" I said between silent giggles. Alaina attempted to say "shhhh" between her small, and quiet fits of laughter.-

"Hot, hot, hot, hot stuff  
Hot, hot, hot  
Hot, hot, hot, hot stuff  
Hot, hot, hot"

"Gotta have some hot love baby this evenin'  
I need some hot stuff baby tonight  
Lookin' for some hot stuff baby this evenin'  
I need hot stuff baby tonight  
Hot stuff baby this evening  
I want hot stuff baby tonight  
Hot stuff baby this evenin'  
I want some hot stuff baby tonight"

Bella earned some very loud clapping, and she smiled to herself. Edward scooped her up into a hug; probably thanking her for the change in lyrics.

Alaina sprinted to Bella, snatched the microphone away, ran back to me, grabbed my arm, and flew to the karaoke machine; my eyes had never been bigger.

When she shoved another microphone into my hand, I panicked. I stopped breathing; and it _did_ matter.

We didn't need to breath _as_ much, but we still needed oxygen in our system since we still had blood in our veins.

One of my eyes twitched slightly, and Alaina just smiled as the song came on.

I _did_ like this song, but it didn't help. She whispered a reassuring comment in my ear before singing,

"Don't worry, I'll do the first verse, and then you can come in at the verse I would usually do. K?"

I gave her a small nod; still not ready for this.

**Buttons by The Pussycat Dolls**

"I'm telling you to  
Loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing"

-I had to join her for the chorus, since doing it by yourself wasn't exactly the best.-

"I'm telling you to  
Loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing"

-As Alaina had said, she did the first verse. Her voice sounded almost just like Nicole, The lead Pussycat Doll, but it sounded even better. **(N/A: To Alaina- :D Told ya I'd make it pretty! :) )-**

"Typical  
Hardly the type I fall for  
I like when the physical  
Don't leave me asking for more  
I'm a sexy mama (Mama)  
Who knows just how to get what I want (Want)  
What I want to do is spring this on you (On you)  
Back up all of the things that I told you (Told you)"

"You been saying all the right things all night long  
But I can't seem to get you over here to help take this off  
Baby, can't you see?  
How these clothes are fitting on me?  
And the heat coming from this beat?  
I'm about to blow  
I don't think you know"

-I joined her for the chorus again. I was starting to get more comfortable. I had just stared at a certain part of the wall the whole time.-

"I'm telling you to  
Loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing"

"I'm telling you to  
Loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing"

I had been only swaying my hips from side to side to the beat thus far, but since I was singing on my own, I made myself be confident, and I almost burst into complete dance as I sang.-

"You say you're a big boy  
But I can't agree  
'Cause the love you said you had  
Ain't been put on me"

"I wonder  
If I'm just too much for you  
Wonder  
If my kiss don't make you just  
Wonder  
What I got next for you  
What you want to do? (Do)"

"Take a chance to recognize

That this could be yours  
I can see, just like most guys

That your game don't please"

"Baby, can't you see?"

–I couldn't help myself; I giggled after I went up to the high note. I thought it was funny how it was there. Alaina was singing this part with me, and she giggled with me.-

"How these clothes are fitting on me?  
And the heat coming from this beat?  
I'm about to blow  
I don't think you know"

-We were both practically dancing now, but we were just having fun with it. No one minded, some of them laughed at how we got so into the song.-

"I'm telling you to  
Loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing"

"I'm telling you to  
Loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing"

"Come on, baby  
Loosen up my buttons, babe  
Loosen up my buttons, babe  
Come on, won't you loosen up my buttons, babe?  
Loosen up my buttons babe"

"Come on, baby  
Loosen up my buttons, babe  
Loosen up my buttons, babe  
Come on, won't you loosen up my buttons, babe?  
Loosen up my buttons babe"

"I'm telling you to  
Loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing"

"I'm telling you to  
Loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing"

"I'm telling you to  
Loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing"

"I'm telling you to  
Loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing"

Justin and Jared's clapping nearly blocked out all the other's clapping. Me and Alaina giggled, I started walking towards them. But when I looked back at Alaina, she was still standing up there.

"Aren't we done, Alaina?"

She shook her head, smiling.

"I have to sing a solo, and then you!"

I groaned, and walked to Justin. I didn't feel like singing a solo. Yea, I was more confident now, but a solo? I couldn't be up there by myself!

Of course, Alaina would just force me to do it, so I might as well get the thought of me singing by myself into my head _now_.

Justin wrapped his arms around my waist, and kissed my neck softly. I shuddered slightly, and he chuckled as he brought his head back up.

**Bubbly by Colbie Caillat **

"V1: I've been awake for a while now  
you've got me feelin like a child now  
cause every time I see your bubbly face  
I get the tingles in a silly place"

"C: It starts in my toes  
makes me crinkle my nose  
where ever it goes i always know  
that you make me smile  
please stay for a while now  
just take your time  
where ever you go"

-Her voice sounded sweeter in this song; it _was_ a softer song, and it wasn't as danceable to as Buttons. I smiled as she sang. It had changed dramatically; from the lead singer of The Pussycat Dolls' voice, to a soft, Colbie voice.-

"V2: The rain is fallin on my window pane  
but we are hidin in a safer place  
under the covers stayin dry and warm  
you give me feelins that I adore"

"C: It starts in my toes  
makes me crinkle my nose  
where ever it goes  
I always know  
that you make me smile  
please stay for a while now  
just take your time  
where ever you go"

"B: What am I gonna say  
when you make me feel this way  
I just...mmmmmmmmmmm"

"C: It starts in my toes  
makes me crinkle my nose  
where ever it goes  
i always know  
that you make me smile  
please stay for a while now  
just take your time  
where ever you go"

"V3: I've been asleep for a while now  
You tucked me in just like a child now  
Cause every time you hold me in your arms  
I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth"

"C: It starts in my soul  
And I lose all control  
When you kiss my nose  
The feelin shows  
Cause you make me smile  
Baby just take your time  
Holdin me tight"

"Where ever, where ever, where ever you go  
Where ever, where ever, where ever you go..."

"GO WOLFIE!!" I yelled to her. Then she grinned evilly.

I stopped smiling; oh no…it was my turn.

I went behind Justin; trying to hide from Alaina. But, Alaina had already grabbed me, and was pulling me to the stage.

"NO! No no no no no no no no no…." I kept saying to her.

But, she ignored me, and pushed me to the karaoke machine. I mouthed, "I'm going to murder you" to her, but she just smiled. She pranced over to Jared, and he wrapped one of his arms around her.

I sighed shakily; great…now I had to do _all_ of it…BY MYSELF! I silently cursed, and tried to prepare myself. But, when I heard the song begin, almost all of my fear dissolved. I smiled widely at Alice, and she gave me a little pixie grin.

**Sway by The Pussycat Dolls**

"When the rumba rhythms start to play  
Dance with me, make me sway  
Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore  
Hold me close, sway me more"

–I moved my body fluidly with the song, earning a few low pitched growls from Justin. I almost burst into a giggle, but held it back.-

"Like a flower bending in the breeze  
Bend with me, sway with ease  
When we dance you have a way with me  
Stay with me, sway with me"

"Other dancers may be on the floor  
Dear, but my eyes will see only you"

–I held my hand slightly out in the direction of Justin, following the lyrics.-

"Only you have that magic technique  
When we sway I go weak"

-When I sang "weak" I bended slightly backwards, as if I was about to fait; which I DID NOT. **(N/A: lol)**

"I can hear the sounds of violins  
Long before it begins  
Make me thrill as only you know how  
Sway me smooth, sway me now"

-I winked at Justin quickly, only to see his eyes widen, and drool or venom slowly coming out of his mouth. Internally, I was laughing hysterically.-

"Sway me, Make me  
Thrill me, hold me  
Bend me, ease me"

"You have a way with me"

-At the long break between singing, I subtly dirty danced. But not subtle enough to not get Justin too excited. He nearly ran up to where I was, to take me somewhere. But, Jared held him back, telling him to at least let me finish the song.-

-"Ugh…" Justin groaned, wanting me now. I gulped quietly. Wuh-oh. Mr. Horny isn't as patient as he said he could be.-

"Sway with me  
Sway"

"Other dancers may be on the floor  
Dear, but my eyes will see only you  
Only you have that magic technique  
When we sway I go weak  
I go weak"

-I lifted the microphone slightly higher so I could hit the high note better.-

"I can hear the sounds of violins  
Long before it begins  
Make me thrill as only you know how  
Sway me smooth, sway me now  
Make me thrill as only you know how  
Sway me smooth, sway me now  
Make me thrill as only you know how  
Sway me smooth, sway me now  
Sway me  
Sway me  
Sway me now"

–The last note, was pretty high, and long, so before the song was completely over, I was already being applauded.-

Alaina ran up to me, and gave me a high five.

"I would have given you one when _you_ finished, but I was too busy being dragged off." I told her.

She smiled sheepishly at me, and I sighed.

"Must you always force me to do things I don't want to?"

"It looked like you were enjoying your self…"

"Yea, yea, yea." I waved her off, and she laughed at me.

Then Justin came over to where we were.

"Excuse me, but could I borrow her for a few moments?" Justin addressed Alaina.

"I thought you'd borrow her for at least the whole night, Justin." Alaina giggled, and I glared at her.

She stuck her tongue out at me, and trotted to Jared.

In a second I was picked up into Justin's arms, being carried outside.

"Umm…where are we going?" I questioned him.

"Well, you don't think that we'd be very comfortable doing what we're about to do in front of all those vampires, with their sensitive ears and all." He smiled down at me, and I noticed that they were as black as his hair. They weren't that way because he was hungry for _blood_, however.

"Uhmm…remember when you said that if I wasn't comfortable with going past dirty dancing with you, that you could be patient, and wait?" I told him nervously.

The truth: I actually didn't mind doing it with him now…but it did seem a bit early. I Hadn't even kissed the guy yet, I mean…seriously.

**(N/A: To be totally honest, Steph is almost as horny as Justin is. XD –laughs hysterically- Just thought that I'd let you know…XD)**

He looked down at me, and chuckled. "After that dancing, and singing, you don't expect me to _actually_ wait, do you? You _must_ be kidding."

I gulped loudly, and he laughed softly.

* * *

_Oh, hello there! Yes, I have a question…would you like a lemon in the next chapter? Well…maybe two. Heh heh. Just either leave a review telling me how you feel about it (and please tell me how "detailed" you want It. I need to know what my limitations are XD), or go onto my profile and click on the pole I made. You know what? I would prefer it If you would go vote on the pole. It just makes things easier. :D. _

_Btw: If most of the comments/votes say that they want a lemon, then there shall be a lemon. But if most of the comments/votes say that they DON'T want a lemon, then it'll just be like…idk…"He took me into his bedroom, and we didn't emerge from it till 12:00 the next day." XD So, what eva. Lol._


	12. Chapter 12: Title is Too Long

**OMG! OMG! OMG! THE NEXT CHAPTER FOR THE HYBRIDS IS UP?! OMG!**

_Ok, now to have some sentences that actually make sense. No, this chapter doesn't have a complete lemon in it. But, the next one _**will **_be a lemon. Like…the whole thing. And the chapter after that will be Alaina's. **XD**. It just is something that needs to happen, ok? 'Cause Justin and Jared are a couple of really, really, _**really **_horny bastards…ok ok I'm just joking. They're not bastards. **XD** they're actually gentlemen when they aren't horny as hell. I mean, their jeans are about to freaking rip apart from the pressure. **XD** _

_Also, due to the material in this chapter, and the next…and the next…and maybe the next… I had to make it rated **M**. **XD **so if you don't read rated **M**, you can just skip these lemony chapters. I'll always warn you when they'll be a lemon, so no worries. I had two votes in my pole...**XD**...and they both wanted a lemon, so I'm gunna give you what you want.** :D** _

_If it seems like the relationship between Justin and Steph, and Jared and Alaina is going too fast…**TOO BAD**!! It was going to happen anyways, so why not skip ahead, hmm? **HUH**?! That's right; no smart alack replies. Yea, yeaaahhh biatchessss. **XD XD** **I'M JK! YOU GUYS KNOW I LOVE YOU!**_

_**Just a little note:** I had Writer's Block about seven times while I was writing this chapter, so that's why it took so long for it to come. And it was a little awkward for me to write. **XD **Just ask Alaina…she kept asking "Are you done yet? Are you done yet?" and I always either said, "I'm still writing it." Or "I've got Writer's Block…" And she'd be like…"Poo on you." **XD **Or, "Again?" So…yea…_

_**Btw:** I was...uhm...threatened...for the first time in one of the reviews for The Hybrids...by_** xxIxAMxTHExPIExx**..._**THANK YOU**! You made my story feel worthy. **:D lol**. And don't worry, I won't be stopping any time soon. I'm just busy a lot. Please don't hunt me down, and gut me like a fish. I hear it can be very uncomfortable. **XD**_

* * *

**A Mansion, Some Lemon-Limeness, and Cliff-Hangers**

Then, we were running. I was used to running at my supernatural speed, but I usually took my Bugatti, so when he suddenly ran at top speed, it caught me off guard.

When he stopped, I had eyes that resembled a deer's in size. When Justin looked down at me, most likely to say something seductively, but then he saw the size of my eyes; He burst out laughing.

I blinked, and slowly, the size of my eyes went back to normal. Then, when I looked around, I gasped.

In front of us, was a HUGE, and when I say huge, I mean…**HUUUUUGGGEEE**….house. It was bigger than the Cullen's house!

"Like my house?" Justin asked me smugly. I stared up at him.

"Holy…freaking…shit balls. This…_**MANSION**_…is your…freaking _**HOUSE**_?!" I stuttered.

He smiled proudly. "Yup!"

"Holy freaking crap, man."

"Jared has his own house too. The houses are far enough apart that we can't hear each other if we're doing something in our houses…" he trailed off.

I blushed. But I felt like teasing him.

"What kinds of things, Justin?"

His eyes widened.

"You haven't figured it out yet?"

I put on the most innocent face I could.

He smirked, and leaned down to my ear.

"Then allow me to SHOW you."

My breathing hitched, and increased in tempo.

**(N/A: Yea, I thought that'd be a good place to stop. Ok, see you next chapter.)**

**:D xxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxx D:**

**:D xxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxx D:  
**

**:D xxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxx D:  
**

**(N/A: XD OMFG! Did I trick you? Huh? Did I? XD 'Cause I was just kidding! Do you actually think that I would leave it off there?! HELL NO! I'm not THAT mean. Lol)**

He carried me up to the house, and had the door unlocked and open in less than a millisecond.

When you stepped into the house, there was a short hallway that led to a very large living room. The floor was a dark brown wood, and the walls were a burnt orange, the paneling on the top and bottom of the walls was a bright gold, and the ceiling was a cloudy white. There was a black leather couch with medium sized golden square pillows, and small burnt orange pillows with black tassels along the outline of the square shape.

There was also a gigantic HD Television on the wall. There was also every new electronic gaming system known to **_ANYONE _**in front of it on the floor. There was a PS3, X-Box 360, Wii, and Guitar Hero. There were also shelves of video games.

"Like video games, I presume." I turned my head back to Justin.

He shrugged. "What else am I supposed to do in this big house, all alone..."

"Cough, perverted stuff, cough." I replied.

He rolled his eyes, and stepped further into the room.

That's when I looked up and saw a beautiful chandelier; it seemed to be made of millions of tiny little diamonds. There was also a sky light, ad the moon light made the chandelier sparkle.

"**O.M.G! IT SPARKLES! LIKE VAMPIRES**! That chandelier is **_SO _**gangster."

"Uhm...what?" Justin looked at me as if I was insane.

"Why is it...gangster?" He questioned.

I rolled my eyes, and crossed my arms. "Because...it's the only thing I could think of." I finished quickly.

He laughed, and looked up to look at his home.

"So would you like the grand tour, or get right to business?" He smirked as I had a scared look on my face.

"Uhh...tour?" I laughed nervously.

He pouted, and gave me a puppy-dog look. I looked away, not wanting to give in yet.

Then, I felt him lean closer to my face, and he let his cold breath fan across my neck and face. I shivered, and he started kissing from my neck, to my cheek. Finally, he kissed me on the lips, at first it was soft, but then, he slowly got a bit rougher, wanting more.

He traced my bottom lip with the very tip of his tongue, leaving an icy trail while asking for entrance. I opened my mouth slightly, and I felt his tongue enter my mouth. He slid over everything in my mouth; from the bottom of my tongue, to the roof of my mouth.

This was the first time I had ever kissed anyone, and definitely the first time I had anyone else's tongue occupying my mouth. Our different temperatures clashed, and I could feel that as he explored, our temperatures evened out, until it was an even warm.

**(N/A: Just to let you all know, I've never kissed anyone before. Or done anything with anyone...XD isn't that hilarious? Because I'm writing about it, but I have no experience. XD I learned everything I know from T.V, the Internet, adults who didn't know I was listening XD, and last, but not least,_ ROBERT PATTINSON_ XD JK JK XD I meant FanFics XD...XD)**

We finally broke apart, and I gasped in deep breaths; even Mr. I-Don't-Need-Oxygen seemed out of breath. In an instant, I was in a bedroom.

Two of the walls were a dark red, the other two walls were black, and the ceiling had silver panels. The floor was black carpet, and there was a bed in one of the corners of the room. It was a California King-Sized bed, and the head and foot post was a swirling black, the top black blanket was like a feather pillow, but bigger; the ends of it were a shining silver. The thin blanket underneath it was a bright red, and there were small throw pillows on the bed, decorating it. There were large black pillows with smaller red pillows in front of them.

There were a couple of shelves, one full of CD's, and the other filled with books. There was also a large silver T.V. on the wall across from the bed. There were also posters of different bands on the walls; Fall Out Boy, Panic! At The Disco, Queen, Muse, Metro Station, Say Anything, My Chemical Romance, One Republic, and The All-American Rejects.

"Well, it looks like we have the same taste in music..." I said to myself, aloud.

"Hmm..." he wasn't looking at me. Well...he **_KIND _**OF was...his eyes were glued to my chest.

I giggled a bit, and he looked up at me. I almost gasped. They were a bright red, as if they were two red-tinted light bulbs.

"Are your eyes **_SUPPOSED _**to look like the headlights of a truck?" I asked him, one of my eye brows raised.

He tilted his head, with a confused look on his face, but then looked like he understood what I said. He chuckled, and replied.

"It's from the..."feelings"...I have..."

When I understood what he meant, I blushed, and he chuckled again.

"Ok, ok, ok, enough with the chuckling. You sound like freaking Santa." I muttered, and he laughed hysterically, almost dropping me.

He put me on his bed, and lay down next to me. Justin wrapped his arms around me, and pulled me closer. He started kissing my neck.

"Aren't you hot in all these clothes?" I could feel his smirk against my overheated neck.

I blushed again, and I knew I was even warmer than I was before because of it.

He looked up at me, with those bright-red, lustful eyes and said,

"I'll take that as a yes."

He tore my shirt in half, revealing my bra to him. My eyes widened, and my jaw dropped an inch.

He looked up at my face, but not before examining my chest. He took advantage of my open mouth, and kissed me.

While my mouth was preoccupied, my hands tangled in his black hair and his clenched into mine; the brown engulfing his pale skin.

He pressed himself onto me, but I could tell he wasn't using all of his strength; he still took my fragile human self into consideration. But, that frailness was gone, only pure granite hard skin and muscles left. So, I lifted myself off the bed, my back arching into him, bringing our bodies even closer.

He groaned softly, and pushed me back down, but not using his hands. He used his hips to push me down, and a small moan escaped my mouth because of it. We broke apart, only for my lungs to not burst from not getting air.

I heard him gulp loudly, probably trying to choke down a sound from coming out of his mouth from hearing my moan.

His hands slowly untangled from my hair, and I thought he was going to get up, or push away from me, but instead, his hands traveled down, and he started unbuttoned my jeans. But, I stopped him. He looked up at me, pleading. But, I only started to lift his shirt above his head. He smirked, realizing I still wanted this.

He took over, removing his shirt much quicker than I would have been able to, and threw it to the side of the bed, not taking his eyes away from mine. His smile widened as he moved his hands back to my jeans.

While he was attempting to take off my pants, I looked down at his bare chest. My mouth watered as I looked at his muscles. He had a 6-pack…and what a 6-pack it was. I ran my fingers over his skin, wanting to memorize every inch of it with my fingertips.

He had closed his eyes, and had stopped trying to unbutton my jeans when I started my memorization. He sighed in content, opened his eyes, and went back to the task at hand. I had started traveling farther and farther down, not realizing where I was headed.

I was staring into his eyes the whole time, our gaze unbroken. So, I didn't notice when my fingers went into his jeans, and closer and closer to what they were blocking. He let out a small whimper when I nearly touched it, and I giggled slightly, bringing my hands back out.

He, finally, unbuttoned my jeans, and slid them down my legs. He toyed with my underwear, and my lip began to tremble. But not with fear…

**:D xxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxx D:**

**Far…from fear.**

* * *

_**OHHHH CLIFF HANGER!! OOOOHHHHH DISSSSSSSSSSS!** **XD **Well, sorry about the cliff-hanger, but that last sentence seemed like the perfect sentence to end that chapter on, to me. So, yea. Uhm...the next chapter will be up soon. Even as I'm typing this, I know I'm gunna go right at work for it. I can't guarantee it will be up immediately after this one, though; maybe in one or two days lol. _

_**Warning:** The next chapter will be much more…erm…what I call…"**detailed**". It's going to be nothing **BUT **a lemon. SO be warned. This chapter was just the beginning. XD_

_I just wanted to say, you should look up **Claire De Lune (By Debussy)** on **YouTube** or something…I mean…I was listening to it, and I turned off the T.V., and I put on my head phones, and I like…spaced out. I was just concentrating on the song the whole time. It was the first time I've ever been calm for what seems like a year. I couldn't even write the lemon/lime thing while I was listening to it. It just didn't fit, you know? So I was like…I had my hands knotted up in my hair, and I put my elbows on the desk, closed my eyes, and just concentrated on **NOTHING BUT** the song. Can you believe that? **Stephanie Chihuahua Caramel**, not hyper, not crazy, not insane, not random, just…at peace…it was really weird for me. But it felt good.** :)** So, seriously, go check it out. You might not have the same reaction to it as I did, but do tell me what your reaction **WAS **if it was odd for your personality, like it was for me. **:D** _

_**Thanks: Alaina Hale Cullen** (**Alaina **from the story lol and my **BFF **in real life); for being my own personal **Alice**, and telling me what color schemes should be in the house, what kind of furniture, and recommending where the furniture should be placed. **:D **You helped me **A LOT** in this chapter. **:D**. My big brother; for telling me which sized bed was the largest, not even knowing it's purpose...**heh heh**...**XD**. All of my reviewers; for keeping me going. **:)** Without you guys, I'd probably be depressed that no one was reading my story. lol. **Reviewers:** **Lil' Bella Chihuahua**, **CourtneyFireHand**,** twilightfan120**, **xxIxAMxTHExPIExx**, and **xPerfectlyImperfectx**. (**Alaina**, you don't count, because you aren't just a reviewer, you're my **bestie**, and my **Alice**. **:D**)_

_**-Stephanie Chihuahua Caramel**_

_**(But you can call me Steph if you want. ;D)**_


End file.
